Til Cuffs Do Us Part
by Rainfox88
Summary: RE0. Can anything possibly get worse for poor Rebecca? She must work together with Billy Coen to get off the train of horrors. The thing is, she accidentally gets handcuffed to Billy! Now they must survive the train and each other stuck at the wrist! RxB
1. Chapter 1: Little Sister

**'Til Cuffs Do Us Part**

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: Little Sister**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own Resident Evil or its characters. That would be so awesome if I did though! Lol! XD**

_This is it, Becca…the final countdown…no more baby, no more rookie, no more kid…no more little girl! And best of all, no little sister! I'm gonna show these guys how Rebecca Chambers can work in the field!_

The helicopter shuddered, and she immediately felt sick to her stomach. She grabbed a hold of the grip next to her seat. Taking a deep breath, she looked out into the darkness of night. Raccoon Forest was an ocean of trees and shadows.

Bravo Team had been called in to investigate the area of the attacks. They left Alpha back at the precinct for back-up. This was Rebecca's first field mission. All she needed was a good run in order to keep the guys from calling her all those names and at least respecting her a little bit.

She heaved a sigh. _It's only cannibalistic murderers. Nothing serious…wait, what the hell am I saying?! Cannibalistic murderers are completely nuts! Why, oh, why did I join the S.T.A.R.S? I know mom and dad said it would be good for me, considering I have already graduated college…oh, and it didn't help that Captain Wesker was so hot…whoa, way off subject there, Becca…_

"Hey, kid, you alright?" Enrico Marini asked, clapping her on the shoulder harder than he intended.

Rebecca smiled up at him, rubbing her shoulder, feeling the nausea come back to her poor, poor stomach. "Of course! This is so exciting!"

"At least she isn't as bad as Chickenheart," Forest Speyer laughed.

"Hey, leave her alone, Forest. She's doing just fine," Richard Aiken stated, sitting right next to her.

"Oh, sorry big brother Richard! What's the big deal? She knows I'm only joking, right little sister?"

"…Yeah, sure, whatever, Forest," Rebecca answered, now thoroughly distracted with the wilderness below.

She gulped hard. There was no telling how many cannibals were out there. They probably had guard dogs with them. And they were hiding in the woods? How fun was this going to be anyway?

_Stop being such a wuss, and get your ass in gear!_

The helicopter's blaring engine suddenly burst. The helicopter jerked sharply, throwing Rebecca into Richard. She saw a spark of what looked like fire come from the blades, and then they were suddenly spinning round and round.

"Hold on!" Enrico yelled.

"I am holding on!" Edward Dewey yelled on the other side of Richard.

"Brace for impact!" came Kevin Dooley's voice from the cockpit.

They slammed into what felt like solid concrete. Rebecca and Forest were thrown to the floor of the helicopter with Enrico. The engine became quiet, and so did everyone else. About a minute went by before everyone was groaning and getting up. No one was hurt, thank goodness.

"What the hell was that?" Forest grumbled, rubbing his butt in pain.

"I don't know. I will have to go check the engine to see," Kevin answered, coming out from the cockpit.

"Kevin, stay here and call for Alpha. The rest of you, grab your gear and let's go sweep the area," Enrico ordered.

"Yes sir!" the boys called.

Rebecca got her things, making sure her gun was loaded. Her stomach was still churning from the fall, but she had to get focused on the matter at hand. She jumped off of the dead helicopter, seeing the cloud of black smoke rising to the darkening sky. Enrico set the orders, and they went off their own ways, leaving Kevin with the chopper.

"Let's do this thing!" Forest laughed, cocking his shotgun.

"Settle down there, Jethro," mumbled Richard, shaking his head.

Rebecca stuck close to her fellow Bravo Team members as they swept the area. The woods were dark and creepy, and this made Rebecca start thinking about all of the horror movies she saw that took place in this very type of environment.

"I found something!" Edward called, and they all rushed over to see.

There was a dumped over R.P.D van. Rebecca recognized it as a criminal transport. The two police officers were dead, their throats ripped out and several bite and tear marks littered their bodies.

"What the hell did this?" Enrico asked, looking around.

Rebecca picked up a clipboard that held a criminal record. The profile was short, showing a small picture on the upper left-hand corner. Rebecca read it quickly, becoming interested.

"Billy Coen. Ex-Lieutenant of the Marine Corps, age 26. Prisoner will be transported and sentenced to death," she grunted, handing it over to her supervisor.

Enrico read through it. "I remember this guy. They were transporting him to Lexson Base to be executed. He must have killed these two and escaped."

"He…ate them?" Forest asked, blinking in confusion and nervousness.

"No, animals did, I'm sure. They must have come around after he got away and ate on them," Kenneth answered logically.

"Like lions? Or tigers? Or bears, oh my?" Edward gulped.

Enrico slapped him in the head with the clipboard. "This isn't the time to be joking around! Let's split up and sweep the area! He couldn't have gone far! He needs to be arrested!"

"Yes, sir!" they said in unison, and spread out.

Rebecca was nervous now. She did breathing exercises while she went about her way, gun ready. _C'mon, you can do this! He is just an ex-Marine who was being sentenced to death for a horrible crime…what the hell am I saying? That's a lot! He must be a friggin' psycho!_

She then came upon a startling sight. She was staring up at a huge train that was stopped and silent right in the middle of the forest. She looked up and down, seeing several cars both ways, so much, she couldn't tell where the front of the train was. Not in the darkness anyway.

_How creepy is this? Hmm, if I was a psychotic killer, would I go in here and hide? Oh, I think I would. I better get in there and check it out! This might be my only chance to prove myself!_

It started to rain just as she opened the door and entered into the train. Something was telling her that this was a bad idea, but she had to be brave and stop whining. All she needed to do was put the criminal at gunpoint and then radio her team to come and help her out. It seemed simple enough, right? Rebecca took a deep breath, knowing she could do this. However, what she didn't know was that a nightmare was waiting for her, and it haunted the very train she entered.

* * *

**Okay! Chapter 1 is finally up and ready to go! I know it is horribly short, sigh. It always takes me a few chapters to start writing them longer. This is a Rebecca/Billy humor adventure story! I am going to do my best to write it with them handcuffed together! It has been a long time since I played Resident Evil 0, so I apologize if I get anything wrong! If I do, please let me know, and I will definitely go back and turn it right! Now, since this story is based on them stuck close together, there are many things that I am going to have to change, like the parts where they split up, etc. I am not planning to make this a long, long fanfiction. Anyways, I really hope everyone will enjoy this story, because I have a feeling I am going to have a blast writing it! XD**


	2. Chapter 2: Big Bad Billy

**Chapter 2: Bad Boy Billy**

The train was dead…literally. There were dead bodies sitting in the passenger seats. The windows lit up when lightning flashed outside. Rebecca was horrified upon seeing the sight. The rain pelted the outside of the train with an even tone, but Rebecca was too busy trying to figure out what the hell had happened here. The boxcar smelled of mildew and death, as well as a hint of cinnamon. This train had to have been sitting here for awhile.

"What the?" she gulped.

_This is just great…My first assignment with the Bravo Team and I discover a train of death while looking for an escaped criminal while looking for psychotic cannibals. Can this day get any worse?_

She heard movement behind her. Rebecca spun around, gun aimed. She barely caught glimpse of one of the dead bodies slouching more into his seat. A creepy, nauseating feeling came over her and it took all of her willpower not to sprint out the boxcar door she came in from.

_Take a chill pill, Becca…Dead bodies don't move…_

Something wet and grimy touched her head. She turned again, only to see another passenger with his half decomposed face grinning down at her. The walking corpse moaned at her, trying to grab her again as she moved away.

She probably screamed as loud as one of those professional screamers that broke glass with their epic lungs. She turned to run, but there were two more behind her. She turned around again and saw two more behind the first. The corpses were just standing up from their seats, and they wanted _her_.

Rebecca thought quickly, aiming her gun and firing multiple shots. The first undead corpse went down. The two behind it immediately dropped to feast on their fellow zombie. Rebecca took this as an opportunity to escape. She ran past the feasting zombies, praying that the door to the next boxcar was open. She opened it and slammed it shut, breathing out in relief once she realized she was alone in the next car.

_You've got to be kidding me…I think I just jinxed myself. Zombies? Really? I will ask again…can this day get any worse?_

After she caught her breath, Rebecca decided to investigate this car. It was nothing much, just a hallway that held two passenger bunkrooms. There wasn't much in either room, and so she continued on. The end of the boxcar held a locked door with a dead body lying next to it. There was a key dangling out of the man's breast pocket. Rebecca realized he was one of the train's employees. Cautiously, she bent down to check closer, ready just in case he decided he wanted to be a zombie as well.

There was a hollow click behind her. She realized it was the sound of a gun cocking. Slowly, she looked over her shoulder to see, turning her body to give herself a better way to defend herself.

"Billy Coen?" she grunted, seeing the criminal a few feet from her with a gun aimed at her face.

"Yeah? Know me? Have you been dreaming about me? You must have been the one who screamed," he replied coolly.

Rebecca slowly got to her feet, glaring at him. So, this was the man who killed those innocent cops in the forest just so he could escape. It irked Rebecca deeply. He was supposed to be a Marine…a protector of innocence and freedom. Why would he commit such a sin? What could he have done that was so bad that he got sentenced to death for?

"I'm officer Rebecca Chambers of the S.T.A.R.S Bravo Team. You are under arrest," she growled. She was proud that it came out sounding confident. She thought it would come out sounding like a mouse for a moment. He was an intimidating man.

He gave her a look. It was a mix between confusion, skepticism and sarcasm; all at once. She saw the corner of his lips twitch into a smile, and he snorted at her.

"S.T.A.R.S huh? Well, you have fun then."

Billy lowered his gun, turned and was starting down the hallway. Rebecca jumped after him, aggravated that he just left her like that. She glared at his retreating back.

"I said you are under arrest!" she barked.

He stopped and turned back towards. He chuckled at her, holding up his left arm and showing a pair of dangling handcuffs on his wrist. "No thanks, doll face. I have already worn handcuffs."

He started to turn and walk off, but Rebecca wasn't done yet. She gathered more courage to defy him. "I can shoot you, you know!"

Billy paused again. He looked over his shoulder at her, his smile that of an amused boy. With that, the ex-Marine turned and was out the door, back into the boxcar that held all of the walking dead passengers.

Rebecca just stood there, not knowing what to do. It was very apparent that Billy just stomped on her. She grumbled to herself, upset that she wasn't more forceful. She would have to follow him. It would probably be better to find her teammates first though.

_Who are you kidding, Becca? Did you see him? He would have snapped you in half if you tried to arrest him. Grr…why do I have to be so small?_

Defeated, she got the key from the trainman, and went to follow Billy out of this boxcar. Just as she was taking her second step, the window crashed right in front of her, and Rebecca saw Edward slumping to the floor. He moved himself to rest up against the wall, catching his breath. He was torn up and bloody. Rebecca was horrified.

"Edward!"

"Becca…be careful," he groaned. "There are zombies…and monsters in the forest. You need…to get out of here."

She kneeled down so she could examine his wounds. He only hit her away. Rebecca realized exactly how serious his wounds were, and she felt her heart crack.

"Edward!" she cried, but he had already slipped away.

Before she could mourn, another crash sounded. Rebecca leaped to her feet as she saw a massive, lithe animal land and spin around. It was a Doberman, and it snarled viciously at her. The dog wasn't normal; it looked exactly the same as the zombies from the front car. The dog attacked, lunging with fangs. Rebecca aimed just in time, shooting the beast in the head. She had to hurry up and find the others.

The first boxcar no longer had zombies in it. Apparently, Billy took it upon himself to end the monsters. Their carcasses were lying on the floor, twitching and bleeding. Rebecca wondered why she didn't hear the gunshots beforehand. She needed to stay more focused.

Her first thought was to leave the train and go find her teammates. Billy had to have either left the train or went across to the next boxcar. Out of curiosity, Rebecca went to the far boxcar door. It was locked, and the number matched the one on the tag she got off of the train employee.

_Okay…so if this was already locked, then Billy had to have gone outside…unless this was unlocked and he went through and locked it behind him so I couldn't follow._

It had to have been the latter, she could feel it. Rebecca used the key to unlock the car, and she went through. This car was completely dark. The lights were no longer working, but Rebecca could see that the door to the next car ahead were still on. As she walked for it, her walky-talky went off.

"_Reb…ca? Can you…ear me?"_

Grabbing it upon recognizing Captain Enrico's voice, Rebecca put the gizmo up to her face. "Captain! Do you copy? Over?"

"_Rebecca…lis…en carefully. I ha…obtained new infor…ation about our fri...nd Billy Coen. Be care…he has kill…d as many as 23 pe…ple. He won't hes…tate to kill you."_

"Twenty-three people?!" Rebecca grunted, horrified.

"_Rebecca? Over? Do you re…nd?"_

She lost Enrico's signal. Her heart was pounding now. She knew that she needed to go back, but she couldn't just let Billy go free. Feeling a new resolve, Rebecca glared at the next car door, and went through it.

She found herself looking at stairs that went up to her left and level floor that went to her right. She tried the door to in front of her; it was locked. She heard the door behind her open, and she spun. Billy peered down at her curiously. He must have not been expecting to find her because he rolled his eyes and slightly smiled. He walked over to the stairs that led up, leaning on the railing on the first step up. He looked down at her, completely relaxed. This annoyed Rebecca. How could he be like this with zombies and dead people around?

"You again? What are you up to, doll face?"

"I'm here to arrest you! And it's _Officer_ Rebecca Chambers to you!"

"Sure…okay, doll face," he chuckled, reaching down with his right hand to pinch her nose.

Rebecca was surprised by the action, and she growled loudly, pulling away and slapping at his arm that had already retreated. Rebecca wasn't about to give up. She glared up into his handsome, smiling face.

"I am an officer of the law. You have to do as I say!"

"Really? How old are you anyway? Twelve? Since when do they let kids into the law enforcement?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Listen, little girl. This is a dangerous place. There are a lot of freaked out things on this train. Maybe you and I should stick together so we can help each other out?"

"I can take care of myself," Rebecca retorted. "I don't need your help."

Billy shrugged, stepping down from the steps as she came around to go upstairs. He went over to the door they just came from, leaning on its frame to block her from going back. He smiled somewhat at her, nodding towards the stairs.

"Alright, Miss Do It Yourself. Go on, then. I will wait here."

She gave him an evil glare before heading up the stairs. Billy was confusing her. He wasn't acting like a man who killed twenty-three people. Why would someone like that keep her alive? Why would someone like that offer to stay together? Sure he seemed like an arrogant ass, but there was something about him that made Rebecca ponder.

* * *

**Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Next chapter is when they get handcuffed together, mwahahahaha!!! I am so evil! They are already getting along perfectly, aren't they? Hahaha! Go Billy/Rebecca forever! Lol! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon! Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Cuffed Up

**Chapter 3: Cuffed Up**

Rebecca grumbled to herself. She couldn't believe that man! She would show him! And afterwards, she would arrest him! She stomped up the stairs to the next level of the car. She came into a diner car where, again, there was death and blood everywhere. Many of the windows had been busted, and now a cool wind was sweeping in. Some dead passengers lay on their old plates, and Rebecca noticed dead leech-like creatures everywhere. Aside from that, there was also slime everywhere, and it made her grimace. What did catch her eye though was a normal man sitting in the back. She felt her heart flutter, relieved to have found a survivor.

The older man looked wounded or tired. Rebecca quickly ran over to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to reassure him.

"Sir? Sir, are you alright? I'm here to help you."

The head of the man tried to look up at her, but then it suddenly twisted away, and the loose head tumbled to the floor. Rebecca screamed, jumping back. That wasn't the end though. The man's body became alive with slimy leeches that molded and flowed together to move like one large organism. Rebecca watched in horror as it morphed into a zombie-like man.

Rebecca aimed her gun and fired. Both shots blew chunks of leech aside, but the creature still came for her. The monster slung its arm, and Rebecca realized that it stretched abnormally. She dove to evade it. She fired more shots. The last one slammed home in the right eye of the man's skull. The leeches fell apart, collapsing like marbles to the floor. Just as Rebecca was feeling relieved, she realized the leeches were flooding for her like a river. They swarmed around her feet, crawling up her form to consume her. Rebecca tried to fight them off, but it was useless.

She heard gunfire. Some of the leeches were blown from her body and around her feet on the floor. The slimy creatures crumbled away once more, only this time they decided to retreat and not attack anymore. They slipped out through one of the broken windows and were gone.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked, bending down next to her.

Rebecca looked up at him, surprised that he was here to help. She was more surprised to hear that he actually sounded like he was worried. All she could do since she was still recovering from the shock was give him a thumbs-up. He half-smiled at this, and helped her to her feet.

Before either one of them could say anything, they started hearing someone sing. They were singing opera, and it slowly filtered into the diner car from the broken windows. Rebecca and Billy looked outside, seeing a barely visible silhouette atop a cliff overlooking the forest.

"Who's that singing? And is that a guy or a girl?" Billy asked, glaring.

"I don't know. I think it is a guy. Does it matter?" Rebecca grumbled.

"Alright, Miss Snippy. I just saved your life, remember?"

"I need to arrest you!"

Billy grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders. "Alright, doll face, alright. If you want to arrest me so bad, then here." He grabbed the dangling end of the handcuffs he had on his left wrist and suddenly slapped it to her right wrist. "There ya go."

"What the?! We can't get stuck like this!" Rebecca barked.

"Relax, sweetheart. I got the key."

Rebecca beheld him with a small glare. "Then why haven't you taken the cuffs completely off yet?"

"Seriously?" Billy scoffed. "Look around, girly. There are zombies and monsters everywhere! Do you think I had the time?!"

Rebecca glanced away. "I guess you are right about that. But I still have to take you in."

"How about we just focus on getting out of here alive by cooperating, hmm?"

"Fine, just get us out of this," Rebecca sighed, pointing to the locked handcuffs.

"My pleasure, doll face."

"It's Rebecca!"

He chuckled as he pulled the key from the back pocket of his jeans. He went to unlock the metal cuffs for good, but the train gave a sudden, sharp shutter. The both of them were thrown against the window frames, where the small key was flung outside the window. They didn't even have time to think before the train jerked again, and then it started moving freely along the tracks, speeding up.

"Oh, shit," Billy cursed.

"You dropped the key?! We can't remain like this!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"You had them in your hands, didn't you?!"

Billy growled deep in his throat. "We can't worry about it now. We have to stop the train!"

Rebecca wanted to strangle the man, but she knew he was right. It was an accident that he drop the key, and now they had more important matters to deal with. They would just have to get through this stuck at the wrist. Rebecca knew she was going to be embarrassed once she found the rest of her team, and they noticed how the cuffs were. And on another note. It was going to be hard enough to survive this nightmare. How the hell were they supposed to survive like this? Stuck together?

_Well, I guess if we don't make it out alive, it will be because we couldn't survive these horrors…or each other._

"Alright, doll face. Let's go!"

While Rebecca was still in thought, Billy suddenly jerked her along, dragging her for a moment before she could regain her footing. She glared up into his smiling face. Oh how she was in trouble. Sure they were going to work together, but Rebecca had the uncanny feeling that Billy was going to drag her tiny ass everywhere just for fun.

_I hate to say it but…I really do think this day could get worse. It has already become the worst of the worst. Can't stop now, right?_ She had to be snide with herself. It was the only way she was going to stay sane.

Billy led the way down the stairs of the dining car. Rebecca had no idea which end of the train was which. As Billy headed for the car door that would lead to the back cars where Edward died, Rebecca tried to go through the door across on it in the opposite direction. They were jerked backwards by each other and almost lost balance. Billy glared at her, and she glared right back.

"What are you doing? The front of the train is this way!" Billy barked, pointing to his door.

"Well excuse me! I just wandered onto the train by accident! How am I supposed to know where the front of the train is? It was dark and the train went out of sight both ways!"

"That is why I am leading."

"I never said you were leader!" Rebecca barked.

"I know, but I said so."

She stomped on his foot.

"Ouch! What was that for?!"

"I am an officer, therefore I have power over you."

Billy laughed. "Let's arm wrestle and see who really has power over whom."

"Just go! We need to stop the train!"

They went through the car door. This section was empty, and so they continued on. The next car had one more zombie, wherever it had wandered from. The thing limped for them with loud moans. Rebecca went to the left and Billy to the right. It didn't work out too well, especially for Rebecca, who just ended up getting dragged along with Billy. Billy aimed his gun and fired. The bullet hit home in the skull and blew a big cavity. Blood went everywhere and the creature fell dead to the floor.

"We are going to have to learn that we can't get too far from each other," Billy sighed.

"I agree. We are also going to have to learn not to drag our cuffed partner around like a rag doll," she grumbled.

"I can't help it," Billy replied, slightly smiling as they walked for the next car. "You are so light. What do you weigh? Fifty pounds?"

"Hahaha, you are really funny," Rebecca answered dryly, even though she smiled anyways.

Rebecca slowed to a halt as they came to the next car door. She scowled upon remembering Edward. Her heart fell, knowing that just hours earlier they were all fine and happy. Even Captain Enrico had been in a good mood. None of them were expecting this kind of nightmare.

"Rebecca? You alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…I'm fine, it's just…"

Billy put his free hand on his hip, looking from the door to her. "Just what?"

"One of my comrades died in there in front of me."

Billy looked away from her, but she didn't miss the flash of distress in his eyes, as if he felt sympathy for her. Rebecca knew she had to be strong and just go through the door. There was nothing that was going to bring Edward back, and she needed to move on.

"If it will help, you can close your eyes and I will guide you through," Billy stated, checking his gun. "That is, if you trust me."

Rebecca smiled at his words. Even though he was a criminal, Rebecca felt as if Billy was being sincere. She could see it in his eyes. She shook her head though.

"Thanks, but I think I will be fine."

He shrugged and they went through the door. The broken windows were letting cold rain spill in with a strong wind. The lights and pictures on the walls swayed with the motion of the speeding train, creating more unease in Rebecca. The train was going way too fast. They needed to get to the front and stop whoever was running the train. As fast as the train was going, it could easily derail if something came up. Rebecca looked out a window as they passed, seeing only blurred, foggy forest. She was probably miles away from the rest of Bravo Team now.

They came around the corner. Rebecca saw Edward's body still laying there dead against the wall. The dead zombie dog was also on the floor, its carcass creating an aroma of death in the hallway.

"Edward," she sighed, looking away as they passed his body. She kept close to Billy as he led the way. They came to the door at the end of the hallway that needed a card to unlock it. The dead train employee seemed to have slumped even more since the last time Rebecca was here.

"I don't know about you, but the idea of seeking out a tiny card on this train doesn't exactly thrill me," Billy heaved.

"I agree, but how else are we going to get through?"

There came a moan. The train employee was suddenly moving to get to his feet. Billy pushed Rebecca back as he aimed his gun. There was no way Rebecca could aim her gun now with Billy jerking it forward to aim his own. Her gun was holstered at her back. She could reach it easily with her left hand, but would need both hands to shoot the weapon. Billy killed the creature, letting his arms lower as the zombie crumbled to the floor.

Rebecca stared down at the dead zombie, again feeling the shock and confusion. The man had been dead, so how the hell was he getting up alive? What was causing these monsters? Her head was swirling with thoughts, and then she felt someone grab her from behind. Yelping, she immediately felt instinct kick in with her training. She shoved the man off of her just as she and Billy spun to face the enemy.

"Edward?!" Rebecca cried, realizing it was her comrade.

Edward's only response was a hungry moan as he swayed in front of them. Rebecca was frozen, even though she had her gun aimed already. She just couldn't pull the trigger.

"Rebecca! Shoot him!" Billy yelled.

She couldn't shoot her own comrade. Her own conscience tried to argue with her, saying Edward was already dead and gone. He was not the monster in front of her. Before Rebecca could react, she saw Edward reach out to grab her once more. Billy was quick to move, jumping up and grabbing onto a vertical beam on the ceiling. He vaulted his body forward with so much force that the kick Billy did to Edward's face caused the zombie's head to burst open. Edward fell backwards and remained still on the floor, blood spilling out from his skull.

Rebecca could only gawk as Billy dropped down. Rebecca felt the pressure on her right arm cease. From Billy's jump, her arm had been torn upwards, almost lifting her off the ground as well.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked.

Rebecca didn't answer him. She looked from Billy to Edward back to Billy. She struggled to keep her emotions in check. They needed to stop the train. They needed to survive this.

"You are too young to be seeing this kind of stuff," Billy sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I'm not. It's just…" "How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen."

"How did you get into S.T.A.R.S then?"

Rebecca shook her head. "It doesn't matter. We need to stop the train."

They turned back to the card reader as it flashed. Rebecca saw the door to the left of them that read 'Conductor's Office'. Rebecca tapped Billy, and he looked over at her. She pointed at the door.

"Maybe there is something in the Conductor's Office that can help. The card may even be in there!"

It was Rebecca's turn to drag Billy forward. She checked the door, relieved that it was open. They entered the small office to find wet papers all over the floor and desk. Rain flew in from the broken windows in here. Rebecca went to the desk, searching for anything they could use.

"Hey, look. There's a ladder up there."

Rebecca turned upon hearing Billy. He was pointing up at the folded ladder that looked as if it led to the second floor of the car. Billy pushed a switch that was near the ladder, and it slid down. They glanced at one another, then they worked together to climb up to the top. They came out into a bar. Billy figured they came from the bartender's bunkroom, who was also the conductor. The walls were lined with fancy sofas, and the floor was given much room with gold and red carpet. It was probably free for dancing, they thought.

There was a door to the back, so they headed that way. A huge hole was torn into the ceiling, as if something had ripped the metal upwards to get out. They under it, feeling the humid wind and cold rain slip in. As they were nearing the door, they heard a strange cry. A force struck the train, making them fall forward.

"What the hell?" Billy growled.

Something large and very sharp tore through the ceiling, barely missing their heads. Rebecca gasped, dropping to avoid the pinchers. As quickly as it had come, the things disappeared above them. The creature above them cried out again, and it passed over them with much weight. They followed the steps, realizing it was heading for the giant hole.

A giant scorpion the size of a vehicle came crashing down through the hole, hissing while thrashing its arms and tail. Billy and Rebecca jumped to their feet. They were immediately backing up against the door, shock completely taking over them.

"What the hell is that?!" Rebecca barked.

"It looks like a giant scorpion to me! Now we now what made that hole, huh?"

"Through the door!"

Rebecca threw open the door. Billy glanced back at the scorpion, and then followed. After slamming the door behind them, it was immediately crashed through with the monster's tail. They didn't stop, running around the corner of the hallway, only to come to a sudden halt. More leeches swarmed the way, crawling all over the floor, walls, and ceiling. There were thick piles of slime all over.

Behind them, the scorpion was tearing down the wall. Billy grabbed Rebecca's arm. "Don't worry about them, we have to run through! I hope you don't mind a little slime!"

He pulled her across. Rebecca ran with him, watching as the leeches leaped for them and tried to grab at their ankles. Their boots crushed the little creatures effortlessly. There were stairs, and they followed. The found themselves back onto the first floor of the car just before the hallway where Edward had died.

They caught their breaths. Billy glanced up the stairs. The top floor became silent, and he wondered if the scorpion had ceased trying to follow them.

"Okay, I guess we aren't going upstairs anymore," Billy stated.

"You have a smart remark for everything, don't you?" Rebecca grumbled.

"Sorry, doll face, but it is the only way I can stay sane now."

"Ditto."

They headed back to the hallway with the card reader. Edward's body remained still along with the other zombie. They avoided the Conductor's Office and went to the back door.

"Hey, it's no longer flashing orange. It's green!" Rebecca said, pointing to it.

"It must be unlocked then." Billy put his hand on the handle of the door, but then hesitated. He glanced over at Rebecca. "But how?"

Screams erupted on the other side of the door. They were the screams of live people. Billy didn't waste any time. He burst open the door and the two of them came outside to the engine walk. By the time they ran around the engine, the leeches were crawling away from two soldiers. Billy and Rebecca bent down to investigate.

"Do you recognize these guys?" Billy asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "No. And I guess you don't. They must have opened the door. But why are they on the train? Did they start the train up, you think?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. We need to get to the front."

Billy got up. Rebecca had no choice but to follow his wrist. They hurried to the control room. The control panel sat in the dark with only a few buttons glowing. It was completely empty, but they didn't miss the flashing message on the train's computer.

"It says we have less than four minutes until the train reaches some kind of facility. The speed is going to cause it to derail!" Rebecca yelled.

"We need to set the manual brakes!"

In front of them, the train's headlights shone only a few feet to nothing but blurry darkness. The tracks were winding left and right, making the train shutter on its own tracks. The both started looking for the manual brakes. The control panel was large.

"It's here, but it says there is a set at the rear of the train!"

"We don't have time to go all the way back. We need to just do the front, and hope for the best!" Billy argued.

"But!"

"Look, it's one set or none!"

Billy was right. They didn't have time to make it to the back of the train. She nodded. Above the manual brake system, the computer flashed red with the word Emergency. Rebecca didn't know the code, but realized it was a math equation. It took her no time to figure it out and put the code in. Billy pulled the hard lever down. The train gave a screeching jerk, throwing them back into the panel. Another force caught the train, and this time they fell to the floor, Rebecca landing on top of Billy. They had no time to think before the front engine was suddenly flipping and crashing through a dark tunnel. The glass shattered, raining sharp shards everywhere. The last crash sent an explosion that made them go black.

* * *

**Phew! That chapter was hard for some reason! I think maybe because I have to change a lot because they have to stick together instead of splitting up like normal in Resident Evil 0. There will be many areas I will have to change for that reason, but I do hope it is for the better of this particular story! Sorry for the lack of the Stinger fight, lol. I just couldn't figure out how I was going to have them defeat such a large monster with so little firepower and such. Don't worry, all the other bosses I will try and put in there, lol. As difficult as this chapter was, I still had a blast! I hope all of you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Together

**Chapter 4: Lost Together**

Rebecca groaned, feeling the heat wave sweep over her body. Her ears were ringing, but she could faintly hear the sound of crackling fire. She blinked her eyes open. They came to focus and she saw Billy just inches from her nose. She must have fallen on top of him in the crash.

"Morning, cupcake."

"Ack!" She leaped backwards, falling on her butt and pulling Billy up with his locked wrist. She growled, feeling the pain of her body pulse from the crash. She glared at him. "Some brakes those were."

"Are you hurt?"

Rebecca grunted at his words. She was surprised he would even care. She was fine, but she had one hell of a sore tailbone. She had minor scrapes and bruises from the crash. Billy looked like he was in the same condition. They were both lucky.

"I'm okay, thanks. How about you? I have some medical supplies in my pouch."

"I'm good," Billy sighed. The two of them got to their feet slowly. They looked around for an exit, noticing that the only place was a ladder that led up to the roof of the engine car. "How did you know the code to the manual brakes?"

Rebecca glanced up at him. "It was a math equation. I figured it out quickly."

"That's impressive, especially under pressure like that," Billy chuckled.

Rebecca shrugged. "I guess what I don't make up physically, I make up mentally."

"So tell me how an eighteen year old gets into S.T.A.R.S."

Rebecca flicked her eyes away from Billy. He started up the ladder first. He climbed with only his right hand, letting his left arm fall down so Rebecca could have more stability. He helped her up onto the top of the train, and they realized exactly how lucky they were. The underground chamber they were in was flooded with smoke and fire. The Ecliptic Express lay in ruins all over. The train cars twisted and bent in a sickening matter. The flames illuminated the sea of glass shards that littered the cement floor.

"How long were we out, do you suppose?" Billy asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should get out of here before anything else decides to explode."

"I'm with ya on that, doll face."

"Stop calling me that!" she grumbled.

He only chuckled as they walked over to the edge of the train. It was a good fifteen foot drop to the ground. Rebecca hesitated, feeling her ankles ache already. They would have to time their jump perfectly; otherwise they were going to throw each other off balance if the cuffs tore at their arms.

"I graduated college. I advance in chemistry and health, and so the S.T.A.R.S made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Billy gave her an odd look, like he was surprised by her words. He then smiled at her. "I had no idea. You know, you surprise me more and more. At least now I know who to go to if I have a boo-boo."

"Again, you aren't funny."

"At least I try. So you are a whiz kid, huh?"

Rebecca sighed, trying not to smile. She hated to admit it, but Billy was quite charming in his own way. She had to remember that he was a criminal though. "Okay, if we time it right, we should be able to jump to the bottom without breaking anything."

"And by timing it right, you mean so I don't make you fall face first to the floor?"

"Let's count to three. One…two…"

Before Rebecca could say three, she noticed that Billy wasn't getting ready to jump. He did, however, throw her off guard by picking her up bridal style and jumping off himself. Rebecca screamed in surprise. Billy put her down once they were safe on the ground floor.

"Three," he chuckled.

"Don't you ever do that again!"

"Alright, calm down. I was just trying to help."

"Okay, let's find a way out of here."

"You are really light, you know that?"

"Can we please focus here, Billy?"

Billy raised his arms in defeat, taking along Rebecca's arm in the process. He smiled again. "Just saying." He then noticed the door over in the corner across the chamber. It was getting harder to breathe from the fumes, and the fire was starting to spread even more. "There's a door!"

"Let's go then!"

They started heading for that direction. The floor was covered in rubble and glass. There were embers here and there, and sparks of electricity would snap from loose wires. Rebecca noticed burned, silent bodies cooking slowly in the heat.

"Watch your step, princess."

She grumbled out loud. "Don't call me princess!"

"Oh, why not? It's fun."

"It's Rebecca…Re-bec-ca!"

"I hear ya, doll face."

She gave up. He gave her a triumphant smirk. He opened the door, checking the other side before letting her follow after him. They were looking down into a flooded tunnel. Rebecca immediately disliked the idea. It wasn't the getting wet and dirty part that unsettled her. With all the monsters they have faced so far, what was there to expect from murky water?

"Do you want me to carry you through here?"

She glared at him. "I'm not worried about getting wet; I'm worried about something trying to eat us in the water."

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out."

Billy hopped down into the water. It stopped at his shins. Rebecca knew the murky water was going to go to her knees for how much shorter she was compared to Billy. He threatened to pull her in using their sharing handcuffs. She hopped into the water before he really did pull her in.

"So, I answered your question. How about you answer mine," Rebecca suggested as they walked through the water filled tunnel.

"I already know what you are going to ask, but go ahead and shoot."

"How did you end up on that train? You were with that transport in the forest. What happened?"

Billy sighed. "The van got attacked by monsters. The soldiers transporting me were killed. I had just enough time to undo one wrist so I could escape."

Rebecca was wanting to make a remark about how it was his perfect opportunity to make his escape for it, but then something made her stop before the words spilled out. Even though Billy had killed twenty-three people, he sure wasn't acting much like a cold-blooded killer. Part of her of warning herself that it was all an act, and that Billy could betray her any moment. However, she had to admit that she didn't think he would do such a thing.

"You got quiet. What? Are you thinking to yourself that it was the perfect escape?" Billy scoffed as they reached another platform out of the water. There was a ladder that lead up to a sealed covering the next floor up. Billy glared at her, as if her silent words hurt him.

"Actually…to tell you the truth I wanted to say that…but…I really don't believe it."

"Well, then…you're the first," he replied. He then nodded for the ladder. "I will go first…just in case."

Rebecca nodded, letting him start up the ladder. Again, Billy lowered his arm so Rebecca could have more stability in the climb. Billy pushed open the metal covering with ease. He peeked his head up to scan for danger. When there wasn't any, he carefully climbed up the rest of the way and helped Rebecca to her feet.

They were in some sort of facility main hall. The white tiled floor was dirty with years of no care. The lights were working fine, but the building hadn't exactly aged well. There were several doors around them, even up on the second floor of the building. Rebecca noticed the huge portrait of an older man up the first case of stairs. Billy followed her up. There on the floor was a giant symbol of a red and white Umbrella…The Umbrella Corporation's logo…

"Umbrella?" Billy grunted, as if he was confused.

"This is James Marcus," Rebecca informed, pointing at the picture.

"Yeah? Know him?"

Rebecca shook her head. "Only the name."

"Well then…which door shall we go through first? Want me to do any many miney moe?"

"Huh?"

"Or how about skunk in the barnyard?"

She snorted with laughter. "Okay, are you eight?"

"I got you to laugh," Billy stated, smiling.

Suddenly, their ears were splintering from the harsh screech of old speakerphones. Billy and Rebecca moved closer together, getting their weapons ready just in case. The screech died down, and then a man's voice came out to echo across the main hall.

"_Attention, this is Dr. James Marcus. Let us be silent as we once again remember our company's motto. Discipline breeds obedience. Obedience breeds unity. Unity breeds power. That is all."_

They were silent for a moment after the voice went dead. The main hall became quiet and still once again, creating an uneasy feeling within Rebecca. She glanced at Billy, who only shrugged his shoulders.

"O…kay. That was weird. That sounded like our old Marine motto…creepy. He sure did put a lot of emphasis on breeding, didn't he?"

"Maybe we should start moving again," Rebecca said, looking around the large hall. Something told her that the Ecliptic Express was only the beginning.

***

Albert Wesker couldn't help but to smile as he saw the two survivors of the Ecliptic Express wander onto the old Training Facility. One of them was a rookie member belonging to his S.T.A.R.S unit, Rebecca Chambers. He did not recognize the male. What was even more amusing to him was that the two managed to survive this long cuffed at the wrist.

He heard the annoying sound of slurping next to his ear. His partner, William Birkin, was trying to finish his soda that remained in droplets amongst the ice at the bottom through a straw. He cringed at the sound, and glared at the creator of the G-Virus.

"William."

"Oh, sorry. Okay, so our Delta Team got killed, but these two kids have survived this long? Oh, look. They are handcuffed together! How funny is that?"

"The girl is Rebecca Chambers. The newest member to S.T.A.R.S," Wesker said, leaning back in his chair. William remained standing, but he kept watching the forms of Rebecca and the man with great interest.

"She apparently doesn't know how to use a pair of handcuffs. They make a cute couple. How long do you think they will live?"

"Will, if you are implying on a bet, I don't have the time."

"Kind of how you didn't have the time to watch Sherry the other day."

Wesker sighed. "How about we stay focused? The virus has already spread to the estate. You need to detonate this facility before it gets any worse."

"And exactly what are you going to do?"

"Just as we agreed. I will bring my team into the mansion."

"Oh, yeah…test data. Well, I will tell you now that the T is no match for my G!" William chuckled.

The overhead speakerphones screeched on. Wesker and William flinched from the sudden, sharp noise. They saw Rebecca and her attached male companion have the same response.

"_Attention, this is Dr. James Marcus. Let us be silent as we once again remember our company's motto. Discipline breeds obedience. Obedience breeds unity. Unity breeds power. That is all."_

"That was sort of creepy. That hasn't played in over ten years," Will said, scratching his head while looking up at the silent speakerphones.

Their video feed to Rebecca's position was cut off. The video was replaced by a man wearing a white robe with long, brown hair. He was singing opera, and they knew only because it started seeping from the speakers.

"Hey, he's pretty good…though…he sort of reminds me of somebody," William said, rubbing his chin. "Who is he, anyway?"

The man in the white robe ceased to sing, and now was laughing like a mad villain. He grinned up at the screen, knowing all too well that Wesker and William were there watching him.

"I was the one who spread the virus! You know why? Revenge of course! Revenge on Umbrella! I will make them suffer from my wrath!"

Behind him, an older man stood up, silent and still but very much alive behind the younger, robed man. Wesker was surprised. The old man was none other than his old mentor, Dr. James Marcus. William recognized his old mentor as well, grunting out loud at the sight. The partners glanced at one another, then back to the screen.

"Dr. Marcus?" Will asked out loud, puzzled.

"He was murdered by his fellows within Umbrella. You two had something to do with it…didn't you?" the man in the white robe asked. Marcus remained silent behind him. "The only two people he truly trusted. And you betrayed him!"

"It was his idea," William answered quickly, pointing down at Wesker.

Wesker glared at him. The man in the robe only laughed at the two of them. He walked around for only a moment, and then peered back up to the camera again.

"No, I remember too clearly. Nice try, William."

The screen went blank. After a moment, the original feed popped back on. Rebecca and her partner were nowhere to be found on the video footage. William blinked for a moment, then looked down at his old friend.

"How can he remember? That was like…ten years ago and he…oh…crap."

"How interesting this night is," Wesker chuckled, getting to his feet.

"Hey, you can't leave me! Our old mentor is hunting us with his pack of nasty leeches!"

"Get the facility locked down to detonate. I will bring my team into the mansion."

"And our psychotic mentor that is back from the dead?"

"You will be fine," Wesker stated. He then pointed to his headset. "Keep in contact. Let me know when you are ready or if you have trouble."

"Aw, you do care!"

Wesker heaved a sigh. He checked his gun quickly, and then turned to leave the security area. William watched him go, looking from the several screens back to his partner.

"Oh, don't forget that tomorrow is poker night."

"Will, everyone in the mansion is dead."

"Oh yeah…well undead. If you happen to come across Scott's wandering zombie self, kill him and check his pockets. He owes me from the last match."

Wesker twitched a smile. "I will be sure to do that."

He headed for the elevator, leaving William behind to watch the monitors alone. William heaved a sigh, sitting down a moment to take watch on what was going on in the Training Facility.

***

Billy and Rebecca re-entered the main hall through the front exit of the facility. The double doors slammed shut behind them, pulling them back into the warmth and silence of the inside. The front exit didn't provide them with an escape. The bridge in front of the facility was completely destroyed. They were going to have to explore this building in order to find a different route of escape.

"Just like a typical horror film. All of the obvious escapes are destroyed and it leaves the two main stars to find another, probably more dangerous route to freedom."

Rebecca glared at Billy. "You aren't making anyone feel better."

"Oh, sorry, doll face."

"It's…never mind."

The two fell silent, taking in the scenery around the main hall. Rebecca was amazed. This building must have been old, considering the architect and artwork that hung along the walls. The second floor held several doors, as well as the first floor. They were at a lost on which one to try first. Just as she was trying to see what the large statue was on the second floor, she felt the cuffs give a sharp pull, and she was suddenly being dragged by Billy.

"Hey!"

"Well, come on. We don't have time to stand around all night."

They came to the door that was on the west side of the main hall, to the left of the stairs. Billy tried to turn the knob, but it didn't budge. The door was locked.

"Locked," he grumbled.

Rebecca wished that Jill Valentine was here. For her short amount within S.T.A.R.S, Rebecca didn't know the older woman very well, considering she was with Alpha Team and not Bravo Team. However, she heard many stories from within Bravo Team about their fellows. Jill was supposedly the 'Master of Unlocking' and could break into anything.

"Let's just try the one on the-"

Before Rebecca could even finish saying her words, Billy was kicking the door with strong force. She drew back in surprise, though the link of their handcuffs didn't allow her to go too far. On the fourth kick, the lock snapped, and the door burst open, breaking off one of its hinges.

"Ta-duh," he said dryly. "Now let's go."

They hesitated at the threshold, awaiting any zombies or other monsters wanting to attack. The hallway in front of them remained silent with no movement. Billy went to step forward first, but Rebecca figured she should take lead. She couldn't have Billy dragging her around everywhere. She needed to take control once in awhile.

"Hey, ladies first," she said, stepping forward.

He gave her a look, and then he slightly smiled. "Any other time, I would say yes…but not here."

"Huh?"

"I am not allowing you to go first when there are crazy monsters running around trying to eat us."

Rebecca glared at him. "I can take care of myself, you know!"

Billy sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I think you have proved yourself, right princess? I am just trying to prevent you from getting hurt."

Rebecca was stunned by his words. Why was he being so protective of her? They hardly knew each other, plus he was a criminal and she was an officer of the law. It baffled her to the point that she had to look away from him. Billy must have noticed the look on her face, because he softly chuckled at her.

"Yes, I am one of those men who, even though know a woman can protect herself easily, still believes it is the man's duty to protect her."

It was Rebecca's turn to laugh. "Even if you hardly know her?"

Billy scowled, looking away. He slightly shrugged at her words, getting his handgun ready. "It has been my duty for a long time to protect others…why stop now?"

Before she could answer, Billy was stepping forward into the next hallway. Together, they explored it in silence. There was a door on their left, and then the hallway turned to the left up a ways. Down at the other end on the right was a metal door that was locked. There was no way Billy was kicking that one down. They decided to check the first door, which led them into a dark, cold bathroom. The mirrors above the sink were shattered, and years and years of grime and dirt had built up, creating an aroma of musk.

"Well…now's the perfect time to go to the bathroom if you need to," Billy stated, checking every corner of the place.

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Aw, we are starting to get to know each other."

Rebecca tried to hide her small smile, but Billy seemed to have noticed it. There was nothing of use to them in here, and neither of them had to go. Rebecca hoped she was long gone from here before she had to go pee. On the other hand, her stomach was already growling in complaint for food. Rebecca knew all too well not to think about eating. They were probably far away from anything edible.

A crash sounded behind them. Billy and Rebecca spun, both catching their wrists from almost going too far from each other. Around the corner of the bathroom came a sickening formation of leeches. They became the impression of another man-like creature. It waddled for them on unsteady legs, but the thing's arms lashed out at them. Billy and Rebecca fired their guns. The bullets took chunks of leeches out, but the figure just seemed to grow back. They ducked to avoid a sweeping arm whip.

"It's not stopping!" Rebecca yelled.

Billy saw the fire extinguisher on the wall. Hoping the tool was still good, he fired a shot at it. White matter exploded out of the red tube, making it shower all over the leech creature. They heard the little parasites cry out from shock. The leech-man fell away into nothing, and most leeches were starting to die.

"All in favor of getting out now?" Rebecca heaved.

"Aye," he grumbled.

They quickly made their way back into the main hall of the research facility. They caught their breath and reloaded their guns. Rebecca noticed that she only had two clips left. Billy only had one. They needed to find more ammunition, and fast.

"Okay, doll face. It's your turn to pick a door now."

"Your door wasn't fun enough?"

He snorted with laughter, letting her know that she caught him off guard with her dry humor. The large portrait of James Marcus watched them with cold eyes. Rebecca hurried to pick a door. The one to the east of the stairs was unlocked, so they went ahead and went through. There were a couple of zombies wandering around the large dining room. They took them out, and then started to explore a little. The door to the kitchen was locked, but Rebecca could easily go through the window counter to get to the other side. The tables were a mess with food, plates, and glasses. By this, Rebecca could tell that this area of the facility had recently been used. There were definitely pieces of the puzzle coming together.

_Those serial cannibalistic murderers…they aren't real people…they are these zombies wandering around. Something is definitely going on with all of these monsters…but what does Umbrella have to do with it?_

Rebecca couldn't think of any answers to go with her questions. The most she could hope for was that they could find some answers along their way; find some answers after they survived this and found Bravo Team.

"Rebecca?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, noticing that Billy was watching her closely. She shook out of her reverie and pointed to the window counter to the kitchen. "If you give me a boost, I can squeeze through that and unlock the door. Maybe there will be water in there."

Billy held up the handcuffs. "You climb through that with these?"

"Your arms are long…just stretch them a little."

Billy gave her a boost up onto the counter. Stretching his arm out, this let Rebecca slide through the window. When she landed down on the floor, Billy was at his limit for stretching his arm. Rebecca reached for the door with her free hand, but to no avail. She even tried to stretch for it.

"Ah, doll face…my arm can only stretch so far."

"I…almost got…it."

Finally, her fingertips got the lock, and she flipped it unlocked. She relieved Billy's arm, climbing back over the counter so they could get through into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as messy as the dining area. Something must have hit these facility people by complete surprise. Rebecca and Billy found some water and edible food in the refrigerator. They took the water, but neither of them had the stomach for food.

"I have a feeling that this building isn't very small," Billy stated.

"We can't get so lucky, can we?" Rebecca asked. She very much wanted to find the rest of Bravo Team so they could get out of this nightmare. Edward was already dead. How many more of Bravo Team was dead? Was Captain Enrico even still alive? How about Forest, or Richard, or Kenneth, or Kevin? Rebecca sighed out loud. Were she and Billy even going to survive?

"Don't worry. We will find a way out," Billy murmured, as if he had read her uncertain eyes.

For some reason, his words comforted her. She could trust him. She could no longer deny it. There was something about Billy that eased her. He did not have the air of a cold-blooded murderer. He didn't have the eyes. Rebecca knew that in order for them to get out…they were going to have to rely on each other.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter in this story! I think I am neglecting my others. I meant to update in Cat and Mouse, Dark Evenings, and Bad Kitty, sigh...Been so busy!!! They are each almost done!!! Geez, maybe next week I will have them up, lol. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, between Billy and Rebecca getting to know one another and Wesker and William. Yes, I like to write William the genius as a quirky, humorous fellow. I think I was inspired by how ShadowLeggy portrays him with her videos lol. If you want more quirky, funny William Birkin, please read Bad Kitty and Dark Evenings. He and Wesker have a unique friendship and partnership in both, in which Wesker is practical and calm while Will is well...the opposite, lol. In Dark Evenings, he is definitely the genius, but with his funny, quirky nature. In Bad Kitty, since it is for humor, there is more quirky moments. Anways, I am getting off subject here, lol. It seems that Rebecca and Billy have come out of the water and into the frying pan. There will be much more awkward moments between them because of the cuffs, yay!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks!!! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Slithering Surprise

**Chapter 5: Slithering Surprise**

They didn't find much the way they went. There was a hallway that led into a small boiler room. Rebecca and Billy could not pass due to a damaged steam pipe. The steam sprayed out like a geyser, preventing them from even attempting to pass through the harmful vapors. Backtracking, they found a small, dark supply room. To their relief, they found ammo for their handguns, and even found a shotgun and some ammo for it. Rebecca stripped the first aid kit that was also in the supply room.

There was a ladder that led up to the hatch. When Billy tried it, the hatch wouldn't budge. They had no choice but to go back to the main hall. Again, they were met with silence. The portrait of James Marcus watched them from afar, and Billy and Rebecca looked up to the second floor to decide which door to try.

"Why do you get the shotgun?" Rebecca asked.

"Because you would fall on your ass when you shot it," Billy stated, checking the Remington 12 gauge.

"For your information, bud, I shot all kinds of weapons during my training for S.T.A.R.S," Rebecca put in, her free hand going to her hip.

"I have no doubt about that. Now, which door do you want to try next?"

"Does it matter?" Rebecca sighed.

"I guess not," he said, and jerked her with him towards the stairs.

"You can at least warn me before you drag me along!" Rebecca grumbled.

Billy and Rebecca tried all of the single doors on the upper balcony, but all proved to be locked except for one on the east side. The hallway it led into was cold and led to another door and stairs that led up. They decided to go back and make sure before going there. Billy was able to kick one door in on the west side. It led them into a dim study room. There were many artworks hanging on the walls, but nothing useful could be found. The large window revealed black woods and pouring rain.

Just as they were turning to head out, the windows exploded with a burst of flying glass. Dark, glossy wings filled the dim lit room, and they heard the raucous cries of crows. The murder of crows rushed for them with talons and beating wings. Rebecca aimed and fired her handgun just as Billy brought up the shotgun. One bird went down, and the rest scattered. The harsh caws filled the room, and the crows flew for the wilderness outside to escape.

"That was close. Did you see that?! Those crows were infected too!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Everything out there is a monster, I'm sure," Billy grumbled, slinging the strap of the shotgun over his shoulder.

There was no telling what could be out there, or here in this facility. Rebecca thought about it. The wildlife of Raccoon Forest was most likely mutated monsters just like the zombies and killer dogs they had run into. She immediately remembered the giant scorpion, and became greatly worried. She looked to Billy.

"I think you should save the ammo for the shotgun…just in case we run into something like that giant scorpion."

"I agree," Billy mumbled, nodding his head.

They left the study room in silence. Rebecca led the way over to the final set of doors up in the front of the upper balcony. The double doors sat quietly in front of a large statue. They tried the doors, and found that the knobs turned easily. Rebecca paused when she and Billy entered into some kind of conference room. There were two rows of tables that had built-in computers. In front of them was a small stage and platform for a speaker. A white sheet hung down for a slideshow monitor.

"The more rooms we enter in this place, the more I don't like it," Billy said, clenching his jaw for a moment.

"Me either."

There were no doors to their right. To their left were three doors. They had no idea which door led to where. Rebecca felt her hope diminish. The facility was just getting bigger and bigger. She just wanted to reunite with her team and get the hell out of this nightmare.

"Great…three more doors," Billy growled.

Rebecca rubbed the sore line that was starting to form from the handcuffs. "It's your turn to pick a door."

"Well, we still have that door back in the main hall. Do you want to continue here or backtrack?" Billy questioned.

"This place is a freaking maze. I really don't know."

"I don't have any quarters on me."

Rebecca blinked, looking up at him for a moment. She then heaved a sigh. "Right…again, you aren't funny."

"It's not like we can split up, so what should we do?"

"Yeah, and whose fault is that?" Rebecca grumbled.

Billy's smile dropped, and he glared at her. "Don't bring this back on me, little girl."

"Don't call me little girl!"

Billy smirked down at her. "Don't make me come down there either."

Rebecca growled out in frustration, only for her to break out with a little laughter. "Are you implying that I am short?"

"Glad you noticed."

"You are very frustrating, you know that? But I'm glad to know that you are smarter than you look."

Billy jerked her forward on purpose. He turned back to the double doors. "Alright, let's go back and check that other section out. Then we will come back."

"Maybe I want to go through one of those doors over there," Rebecca stated, jerking her thumb over to one of the three doors in the conference room.

"If you can manage to drag my ass over there, then let's go," Billy said, staring her down again. He was meaning to look serious, but Rebecca could see his eyes dancing with laughter.

"This is going to be a long night," Rebecca heaved, and followed Billy back out into the main hall.

***

William heaved a sigh for the millionth time. He sat there twiddling his thumbs as he waited for security system to reboot. The wall of video footage around the Training Facility continued to play in front of him. There were zombies and other creatures in various rooms, but his main interest came to the two handcuffed survivors. They were doing extremely well, considering their situation. Another video camera showed his partner walking through the various hallways, heading down to the basement to head out.

William felt compelled to say something smart to Wesker. He got out his walky-talky. "If I get attacked by slimy leeches then you sure as hell aren't getting out of here without me haunting your ass."

He saw Wesker pause very little in his stroll through the hallway. _"Would you like me to call Annette for you so she can come up and be your guard dog?"_

William glared at his partner. "Smart-ass."

"_Are you keeping an eye on our little guests? The male's name is Billy by the way."_

William put the walky-talky back up to his mouth, watching the handcuffed strangers. "Yes. They are bickering in the conference room. How the hell do you know his name is Billy?"

"_If you must know, I caught Enrico's signal as he was talking on his radio. Don't forget to program the system."_

"Is that all you care about?"

Wesker didn't answer him. It would be a long progress to get the Training Facility set to blow. Meanwhile, he would have to keep an eye out for Billy and Rebecca here, as well as his undead mentor and his pack of leeches. He would be safe here for awhile in the surveillance room, but then he would have to leave.

He watched as Billy and Rebecca headed up the stairs into the holding arena. He hardly cared, until he saw the massive arthropod that slipped into the large air duct at the one of the bases. William instantly recognized it as a giant centipede.

The creator of the G-Virus smiled slyly. "If they survive that thing, then they are ridiculously lucky." He then brought the walky-talky back up to his mouth. "Our two little handcuffed guests are about to get eaten by a Chilopoda! What do you think about them apples?"

He only received static. "I said what do you think about them apples?" Still only static came on the other side. "Wesker? Weesskkeerr…okay, you better be getting attacked by a monster if you aren't answering me!"

William typed in a sequence to bring up different locations of the security cameras. One camera showed the basement, where the train wreckage was still burning. He saw Wesker, but he wasn't alone. William recognized Colonel Sergei Vladimir.

"Hey! It's Sergei! What is-oh crap he is attacking Wesker!"

Sergei remained on top of one of the train cars. His sidekick in the white trench coat was taking on Wesker down in the burning rubble. Wesker shot multiple bullets from his handgun, far more than enough to take down a normal human.

"What the hell is that freak?"

Before William could really see much of anything, something suddenly exploded, sending more metal and rubble flying. The man in white was sent flying from the blast. Wesker, who had just barely missed the explosion on the other side, took this opportunity to make an escape. William watched as Sergei joined his side-kick. The Russian Colonel only seemed to be amused on the camera. William couldn't make out what Sergei was saying, but soon the two of them left as well. They walked down the tunnel, heading straight for the Spencer estate.

"Wesker?" William asked into the radio.

"_Yes?"_

"You almost got your ass handed to you by a comic book freak and all you can say is, yes?" Will grumbled.

"_You are distracting me. I told you to only contact me in case of an emergency, not to babble on like a baboon."_

"Oh, that's the response I get for being worried about you?"

"_I'm about to enter out into the forest, so I am going to lose you. It will take me a couple of hours to get my team into the mansion. I will contact you again when I am alone there. Don't screw around, William."_

"Yeah, yeah. Get to work," William replied, then tossed the walky-talky onto the control panel. "That's fine. While you get to take a stroll through Raccoon Forest…I get to see a couple of nitwits get eaten by a giant centipede."

***

The only door in the small hallway led into a dark, musty room containing old artwork and broken statues. There was a large, blue steel door, but Rebecca and Billy decided to draw back out into the hallway. They went up the stairs, coming up into a huge hall filled with machines and cages. There were only two doors, one on each side of the long room.

Rebecca had to wrinkle her nose in disgust. It smelled like animal musk in here, and it covered the large hall in a thick blanket. Billy didn't seem to care too much. Though, if he was in the Marines, he was probably used to not letting smells affect his focus. Rebecca looked around, wanting to know what this room was used for. It had to have been used with animals, there was no challenging that. She felt her stomach knot, and she didn't like the feeling she was getting in this room, even though it was empty.

"Stay close…I have a bad feeling about this room," Billy whispered.

"It's not like I could go far or anything," Rebecca answered, but listened to him. He was right. There was something going on in this room.

"There are even cages hanging from chains," Billy said, pointing up towards the high ceiling.

"Which way should we go?" Rebecca headed for the double doors to the north. On each side of the doors was a large suit of armor. The suits were facing each other, and had their swords out and crossing the other, preventing passage through the doors.

They heard a deafening shriek behind them. Both Rebecca and Billy whirled around, both aiming their weapons. They were absolutely stunned at the sight, having to crane their necks up to see the massive monster. The creature was a giant centipede and half of its segmented body was raised into the air to glare down at them.

"That's a centipede!" Rebecca grunted, feeling more stunned then when she came face to face with the scorpion.

"No, that's Centipedezilla! Now move!"

Rebecca felt her legs suddenly start moving again. They bounded forward together, careful not to spread too far apart from one another. The centipede was fast, even for its massive size. It slid around on its many legs to follow them. Billy and Rebecca turned to face the creature. They started firing off multiple rounds. Each bullet sent off a spray of greenish brown pus on the thing's underbelly, but it did not stop it.

They had to move again. The centipede slithered for them with grace and ferocity. They continued to shoot until both of their handguns clicked empty. The giant arthropod slammed into Billy, making him fall backwards into the pit and taking Rebecca with him. They fell ten feet down onto the wet stone floor. Billy immediately unslung the shotgun. The two of them jumped to their feet. The creature hissed loudly, moving down to confront them.

Billy got in front of Rebecca, aiming the shotgun upwards. Just as the centipede's head came just feet away, Billy fired the Remington. The blast took a huge chunk off of the monster's head, brown liquid spraying everywhere. The centipede screeched out, falling the rest of the way into the pit. Billy and Rebecca quickly climbed the nearby ladder back onto level floor, tripping over each other from the pull of the handcuffs.

The centipede wasn't done yet, it slowly climbed out of the pit. Billy fired two more rounds of the shotgun into the creature. It screeched loudly, flailing its body about in aggravation.

"Billy! Look!" Rebecca exclaimed, pointing up.

He followed her gaze, seeing the large cage with the sharp ends pointed down towards the floor. They followed the chain to the nearby machine. A crank was holding the chain up. Billy and Rebecca quickly ran over it. It took Billy no time to release the crank. The cage fell with great speed towards the monster. The chain made a lot of noise as it slipped. The cage crashed onto the centipede's head, digging the spears on the bottom into its flesh. The force was so much, the giant arthropod was only able to thrash once before it collapsed into silence.

Billy and Rebecca continued to aim their weapons a whole minute before they were sure the thing was dead. They stood there in silence, catching their breath. They would have probably dropped down to rest if it hadn't been for their situation. They looked to each other, slightly smiling that they were able to survive such a thing. Neither one had to say a word. They headed back to the main hall in silence, giving up on this area of the facility.

"You aren't allowed to pick doors anymore," Rebecca sighed, finally feeling the adrenaline slow in her body.

"Yeah, well, at the rate we are going, the next thing we are going to meet up with is a giant spider. We could also throw in some other creatures. How about a giant snake or a giant-"

"Will you stop that?! You are going to curse us! And we better not run into any giant spiders."

"Why?" Billy asked, slightly smiling.

"Because…I hate spiders."

"You're aren't one of those girly girls, are you?"

Rebecca growled in annoyance. "No, I just don't like spiders. Snakes, mice, and normal bugs don't bother me."

"Just spiders?"

"Just spiders. Why are you giving me that face?"

Billy slightly scowled. "What face?"

"That face…are you surprised that I'm not a girly girl?"

"No, I'm just surprised that you are talking about spiders when we almost got ate by a giant centipede."

As they entered back into the candlelit main hall, she could only laugh. "Yeah, your right."

"Shall we head back to the conference room, Officer Chambers?"

"I don't know if that's worse than doll face or not."

"You told me to call you that back in the train," Billy chuckled.

"Oh yeah, now you start calling me the correct name. Let's just stick with Rebecca, alright Billy?"

"Okay, doll face."

She cringed, but smiled nonetheless. "Let's go see what else we can get ourselves into in this creepy facility, okay?"

***

William choked on his drink. He gawked in horror as the two handcuffed survivors killed the giant centipede without hardly getting a scratch. He scratched the back of his head, utterly confused.

"This just isn't right. Our whole Delta Team gets wiped out, along with all the other researchers and soldiers by the virus and BOWs, and these two are surviving it cuffed at the freaking wrist."

He flopped back down into his chair, making it squeak from his weight. He watched as Billy and Rebecca made their way back towards the main hall of the Training Facility. He even saw them smile and talk a little as they walked, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah, right, go ahead and freaking flirt while you walk around a monster infested building. I mean, come on, really," William growled. Out of frustration, he butted his head down onto the control panel. "Ow."

Nearby, his cell phone started ringing. He glanced over at it as the ring tone played the Darth Vader theme. Grumbling, he grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Did you get lost in the woods?"

"_I was just calling to inform you that Sergei and his little friend are heading for the mansion. Bravo Team's helicopter is due east about ten miles. I can see the smoke. Make sure you avoid the area when you leave."_

"Yeah, because a Lexus really stands out on the country roads. Oh, and it will look really suspicious coming from a burning facility that just blew up and created a small tremor that could probably be felt for at least a mile," William snorted. "Will you relax, Al? I got it!"

He could practically feel Wesker cringe on the other side of the phone. He hated being called Al. William only snickered. _"Did you remember to send Annette those documents?"_

"Crap. No, but I will get them before I blow this place sky-high. I can't believe I forgot. I'm surprised she hasn't called."

Wesker started answering him on the other side, but William was suddenly distracted. He saw James Marcus walking around with a horde of leeches up on the third floor where the dead centipede rotted away. He felt his eye twitch, and he wanted to vomit.

"_William?"_

"Huh? I have no idea what you just said," William answered. He heard Wesker growl on the other side. "Hey, I gotta go. Our undead psycho mentor is wandering around. Contact me when you have your team in. Bye!"

William slapped the cell phone shut, glaring up at the leech man. He looked back to the video feed of the conference room. Billy and Rebecca were deciding on which door to go through.

"Really, if those two make it out of here alive…I am going feel like an ass," he heaved, leaning back in his chair.

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finally good to go! I had a heck of a time trying to write it! I have to make a lot of changes due to Rebecca and Billy cuffed at the wrist, but don't worry! I will get it done and won't give up! XD As much as I had trouble with this chapter, in the end I actually enjoy it quite a lot! I hope all of you had a wonderful New Years Holiday! I know I did! Did some dancing and drinking at eating and laughing and vomiting....yeah, I threw up in my grandmother's car, lol. But I had a blast with the family! XD I hope all of you enjoy this little chapter that I worked so hard on!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Secret Passage

**Chapter 6: The Secret Passage**

Just as Billy and Rebecca were entering back into the conference room, they heard a loud, metallic click. They watched on just in time as the swords from the guarding knights lifted up, allowing entrance to the previously blocked door. They stood there for a moment, expecting a monster or something to come through, but the conference room just settled into silence again.

"Okay…that was creepy," Rebecca mumbled.

"I wonder if that means the other door is unlocked now…the one back in the room with Centipedzilla."

"We are not going back there!" Rebecca barked.

"Relax, doll face. Now, which door to you want to go through next?"

"Hmm," Rebecca mumbled as she thought, tapping her chin. "Let's try this one first, and then follow them down the line."

Billy nodded and they walked over to the first door. Billy glanced down at the knight's door one last time before Rebecca opened the door in front of them, and they went through into a small hallway. As they walked around the corner, one drunken zombie stood with its back to them. Billy raised his handgun just as the undead creature turned to face them, moaning and swaying. Billy fired a single shot. The bullet slapped home in the zombie's skull, and it crumbled to the floor dead. The stench from the monster started to fill the room.

"Do you think someone is watching us?" Billy asked as they walked forward. There was a set of double doors to their left, but up ahead the small hallway turned right.

"Watching us?" Rebecca grunted.

"Yeah, why do you think that those doors came open like that?"

"Maybe they are on a timer," Rebecca shrugged.

"Or maybe someone is watching us. I mean, there are security cameras up everywhere. See, watch. I will wave at one," Billy pointed out. He walked over to the one camera that was hanging in the corner, dragging Rebecca along with him. But instead of waving at it like he said he was going to, he just raised his middle finger and flipped the camera off.

"See? Now he knows just how I feel," Billy chuckled.

Rebecca blinked at him, and then glared. "Are you paranoid or something? I bet those camera's aren't even working! Who would be watching us when there are monsters around like it was some kind of T.V show?! I would be getting my ass out of here if I were them!"

"True, but maybe they are evil, mad scientists who created these things and are now watching us battle their, err creations! Like Frankenstein, ya know?"

Rebecca started laughing. Billy glared down at her, but the small, petite woman kept on laughing. Billy headed straight past her, making her spin around from the handcuffs and be torn forward.

"Frankenstein," she mumbled as they entered the double doors. When they closed the doors behind them, they froze. The room was a large library, dim-lit with a door to their left and an old elevator lift ahead of them. Rebecca was mesmerized by all of the biology books. She dragged Billy forward so she could get a closer look. "Wow! Some of these books are really old! I mean, you can't touch some of these without paying a fortune! Look at them all!"

Billy did not hold her same excitement over the books. In fact, it made him even more uneasy seeing all of the books on biology, virology, microbiology, and pathology. Rebecca danced beside him, practically quivering like an excited Chihuahua. She pointed up at a book on a shelf a foot up from her full reach.

"Get that one for me, please! It's the one called _Herbs and Natural Cures_! That book has been out of print since the late fifties!"

"You are way too excited," Billy heaved. "And maybe if you say pretty please with a cherry on top, I will get it for you."

She glared at him, but then sighed. "Pretty please with a cherry on top! Billy!"

"Okay! Sheesh!" he grumbled. He easily reached the book and pulled the dusty thing down from the old shelf. Rebecca snatched it away from him. Her eyes were sparkling as she flipped through it. "My grandmother used to have a copy of this book. This was one of the best back in the day!"

"Are you going to haul that thing around everywhere with us?" Billy sighed.

Rebecca frowned, looking almost guilty. "No. That would be stealing. I better just put it back."

Billy snorted with laughter. "Stealing? Honey, I don't think they care. They are the walking dead for crying out loud."

Rebecca sat the large book down at a nearby table. She shook her head, smiling up at Billy. "Yeah, I know, but we need to focus on surviving. I don't think a book can help with that right now."

"It might help with…I don't know natural cures," Billy sighed.

"Yes, but I already know that book from front to back," Rebecca giggled, and slipped past him.

"What?!" Billy hissed, following her hand. "Then why the hell did you want me to get it down."

"I haven't seen it since I was a kid! Sorry, it was like a cloud of nostalgia came over me!" Rebecca laughed. "So, shall we go on? We obviously can't go up the lift. Let's check this door.

They opened the door, which had a small candle-lit lantern hanging on the door frame on the left. It opened right up, but led to another, smaller library. Billy immediately slammed the door shut, blowing out the candle. Rebecca glared up at him.

"Nothing in there! Let's move on. I need to get you away from all these books."

"Alright, book hater," Rebecca grumbled, following Billy out.

"I don't hate books. I actually like reading, thank you very much. However, I find that your…quivering excitement over biology and virology to be scary."

"Are you making a retort back to the Frankenstein thing again?"

Billy smirked down at her. Rebecca found herself liking that smirk more and more. "Glad that you are catching on, doll face."

They headed further down the hallway. They turned right at the junction, only to come face to face with red steel door. It was locked, and there was no way Billy was going to kick it in. They decided to head back to the conference room to check the next door.

"Just because there are books of all that, doesn't mean that they were creating monsters. Maybe it is a natural cause, like a disease."

"Yes, but knowing the nature of our race, I won't be surprised if this was man-made."

Rebecca stared up at him, at a lost for words for a moment. She remained quiet until they came back out into the quiet conference room. Billy stared down at her, waiting for her to move with him over to the knight door.

"You are a cynical man, aren't you?" Rebecca asked.

Billy shrugged. "It comes from years of disappointment. Come on."

***

Just as the system was finishing up its first test, William decided to watch Billy and Rebecca as they moved forward. He decided to unlock the knight doors to see if the two would get themselves into deeper trouble. There were many monsters creeping around, and it wasn't just the zombies and loose dogs. They stopped to talk in the small hallway that led to the library. William watched as Billy took out a zombie with a single bullet.

William rolled his eyes. "Show off."

The two were talking again. William wished he had audio so he could hear what they were saying. He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head so he can watch on comfortably. He saw Billy walk over to the camera, looking directly up into it. Curious, William cocked his head, sitting forward to get a better look. Billy gave him the bird, smirking evilly before turning back to talk to Rebecca.

"Hey now! That is uncalled for!" William growled.

At first Rebecca seemed agitated, then she burst out into laughter on the screen. William felt his own agitation bubble up, and then it quickly went away as he got anxious. "Holy crap! What if they are on to me?"

He sat there for a moment, debating on whether he should call on the intercom or not. Surely they were not that smart to know of his location, to know that he was watching. He was so tense while he thought, that he practically leaped out of his skin when his cell phone started going off. The Wicked Witch theme off of the Wizard of Oz let him know that it was his loving wife, Annette.

"Yello? William Birkin the Great speaking!"

"_Why must you answer like that? Have you sent those documents yet?"_

"Geez, you sound like Wesker. Have you sent those documents yet, have you blown the Training Facility yet, have you spotted James Marcus and his leeches yet?"

"_What in the hell are you talking about, Will? Are you planning on blowing up the Training Facility? And what are you talking abut with James Marcus? He's dead, you dolt!"_

William smacked himself in the forehead. "Me? Blow up the Training Facility? Nah! No way! That was…that was uhh, Wesker's idea of fun! And the Marcus thing was just a joke. Funny right? Hahahaha,"

The other line was quiet for a moment. _"Whatever, did Albert tell you that you need to pick up Sherry tonight from my sister's? I'm going in early."_

"No, he forgot. He's too worried about dragging his team into the mansion to kill them," William sighed, doodling on a nearby piece of paper.

There was a long moment of silence._"…What? What is he doing?"_

"I mean, he is working double shift at the precinct tonight and forgot! I will be sure to do that after I blow, err I mean leave the Training Facility tonight!"

"_William, are you alright?"_

"I'm really fine, thanks hon!" William laughed. His eyes widened as he saw a giant bat flying around the courtyard of the Training Facility on the cameras outside. "Now, I have to go, there is a giant Chiropteran flying around and he is going to hit my power lines!"

He flipped the cell phone shut, gaping at the size of the giant, infected bat. There were several small ones following it around. Sure enough, the bat struck a power line to the second section of the Training Facility with its feet. His almost finished test on the computer disappeared. All of the security cameras went off, and the lights shut him into the dark.

"That's just great. Now I am gonna have to go downstairs to boot up the secondary power supply. And, I'm gonna have to do that test all over again! Argh!"

***

They didn't find much in the rooms beyond the hallway in from the knight doors. In the back was an old, musty infirmary room filled with dirty and bloody sheeted beds, first aid equipment, surgery utensils, and medical books and computers. Rebecca was thrilled to have found some more first aid supplies, and packed up as much as she could on her belt and waist pack. Billy pointed out the odd notes left behind from Umbrella. Rebecca started feeling nervous now. Billy must have sensed her unease, so he pushed her gently for the door so they could continue on.

They went to the last doors, a set of double doors that led them into a large study room. On the wide floor in front of them was a giant chessboard with only a few pieces. The chess pieces were as big as Rebecca, and she blinked in surprise at them. The game looked to have won in a checkmate. In the corner to their left was a small round table and self. Next to the self was a huge globe rotting away by age. They stepped carefully across the chessboard to get to the desk at the back of the room.

"Okay, somebody likes chess a little too much," Billy mumbled.

Rebecca could only agree, and she smiled a little too. The desk was a mess of papers and books. The computer was off, and the keyboard was missing. There was nothing here for use to them.

"Oh, jackpot!" Billy cackled.

Before Rebecca could register what he meant, she was jerked forward to the other side of the desk. She grumbled, glaring up at Billy as he stared at a large gun cabinet. It was locked away. They had no idea if there were guns in it or not. Billy looked like a boy who had just opened a Christmas present as he stared at the gun cabinet.

"Are you okay? Do you think that you can get that open?"

"Hey, you can get all excited over your books, but these are the things that are going to save our asses."

Rebecca rubbed at her wrist where the cuff was starting to rub. "Touché."

Billy snickered at her, then started to glance over the study, hoping to find a good place where a key could be hidden. Rebecca turned back to the desk.

"There might be a key-"

Two rounds went off, making her leap out of her skin. Billy had fired right at the lock, and now he was kicking at it. Rebecca gawked at him until he was able to tear the door off of its hinges. There inside was a 9mm handgun and some bullets for it. Billy scooped up the two cases of 9mm bullets. There was also a case of shotgun rounds, in which he grabbed as well. The racks for rifles and shotguns were empty save for a little carbine on top.

"Well, would you lookie here!" Billy laughed, pulling it out. "Something just for you."

Rebecca saw the carbine and her eyes lit up. "That's the perfect size for me! It's a carbine! I used to have one of these when I would go shooting with my dad and brother!"

She snatched it from Billy's hands, checking it for ammo. It was fully loaded, but there was no more ammo in the gun cabinet.

"Maybe we will get lucky again, and find more ammo," Billy said to her as Rebecca slung the carbine over her shoulder.

"Well, you are just lucky there were things in there. I mean, you wasted two bullets!" Rebecca sighed; she then noticed a key hanging on the nearby coat rack. The tag on it read "Gun Cabinet". "And look, the key was right there!"

Billy beheld the key for a moment, and then shrugged it off. "All well, let's get going, Rebecca."

They headed back out into the conference room. The last door was the small one on their left. Rebecca could hear coyotes, birds, and katydids coming from the other side. This door must have led to the outside somehow. Before they could turn the knob, they heard a rumbling rise from the main hall. They could hear a mechanical gear turning something, and then it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Billy asked.

"Let's go check it out! Maybe it's another person!"

Rebecca jerked forward. Billy followed on at the tug of the handcuffs. They entered through the double doors back out into the main hall. The hall was quiet, still dim-lit and cold. Billy and Rebecca exchanged glances, and then headed cautiously down the steps. Once they reached the bottom, it was an obvious change. The portrait of James Marcus was now gone, now revealing stairs that led down into a concrete hallway that smelled of mildew and dust.

"Wow, that's creepy," Rebecca mumbled.

"It kinda reminds me of Frankenstein…again."

She glared up at him. "Don't be like that. Maybe it will lead to a way out. Let's go."

"Why are you so gun-ho all of a sudden?" Billy snorted, not moving and folding his arms.

She glared at him some more. Billy sighed, moving forward with her. They took the staircase down with extreme caution. As they were nearing the bottom, they could hear movement coming around the corner. The fluorescent lights on above them cast odd shadows along the wall. They got their weapons ready. Rebecca was not hearing any moaning or growling and was confused on what it could be.

They stepped around the corner, both aiming their weapons. At first, nothing was in front of them, just an empty hallway that led down to a junction. Then movement came above them, and Rebecca saw the huge, hair leg of a spider reach down. She froze in horror as a tarantula almost the size of a horse dropped down onto the floor. The bleu-gray hair covered it all over, and the arachnid hissed out at them, clicking its foot long fangs.

"Holy shi-"

Before Billy could finish his words, Rebecca let out a horrendous screech. The scream echoed down the hallway, agitating the spider and attracting two others. Rebecca freaked out and started back up the stairs, for once dragging Billy behind her. They stumbled back out into the main hall. Billy watched as Rebecca shook in horror and disgust.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!"

"Hey, calm down. We are still alive, aren't we?" Billy said, trying to calm her.

Rebecca slapped him hard in the chest. "You jerk! You jinxed us!"

"I did not!"

Rebecca took a deep breath, finally getting some color back into her face. She rubbed her temples. "You're right…sorry. It's just a coincidence. How about we avoid that place?"

Billy stared down at her. "Are you kidding? Did you see how different the hallway was compared to others? That tunnel leads to somewhere. It has to be safer than wondering around outside."

Rebecca shook her head dramatically. "No! No! No! I'm not going down there!"

Billy glared at her and she glared right back. Billy unslung the shotgun, cocking it and getting it ready to go. When he went to aim it, Rebecca's arm length was cut in half. Billy started walking back towards the staircase, keeping the shotgun aimed.

"Billy!" Rebecca barked, trying to get him to stop, but she was just too small.

"Keep behind me!"

She had no choice but to comply. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Billy turned the corner and aimed. The tarantula was at the far end of the corridor. It quickly sensed them, however, and all eight legs moved swiftly to close the distance. The hiss that came from the hairy spider made Rebecca's skin crawl. Billy fired the shotgun. The blast took out a huge cavity in the spider's head. It collapsed before it could even raise its front legs to attack.

They continued down the tunnel. There was door to their right, which they ignored for now, and turned left to continue on. Two more were here. One tarantula was on the ceiling, the other just at the end on the floor. The tarantula on the ceiling started spitting up acid, which fell just feet in front of them with a splashing hiss. Billy aimed up and fired again, pumping the shotgun afterward. The tarantula on the ceiling crashed down to the floor, its legs whipped about until they closed into themselves. The last tarantula was close now, raising its front legs in the classic aggressive stance of tarantulas. The fangs came straight for them. Billy fired one more shot, sending this one hurling backwards from the force. It died within seconds.

"Ta-duh," Billy said, smirking over at her after slinging the shotgun onto his shoulder. "Now that's what I call big game hunter."

"You aren't funny," Rebecca sighed. "But, thanks."

"You're welcome."

They went ahead and entered through the nearest door in front of them, careful of anymore spiders. They came into a small room that looked like the entrance to a dungeon. Old red pipes came out of the wall and ran the ceiling. The window had a bar grille on it, making it impossible to budge or move. There was a small desk with notes and a typewriter. They continued on into the next room. This room was also a dungeon looking place. The limestone walls were crumbling and old. There were chains tied up everywhere along the walls and stone. As Billy looked onto the floor, he found old leftovers of bones, rusted weapons, and blood. The feeling in the pit of his stomach made him stop. This was not a good place. Rebecca seemed to have the same feeling, and so they went back to the tunnel. They tried the last door, coming back up.

Through this door was a dark room with some lockers and a few beds. A dead zombie lay on the floor, while another one dressed in a white lab coat stood in the back swaying. Rebecca aimed and fired her gun. The standing one moaned and gurgled at the shots he received, but collapsed dead on the third shot. They stepped forward slowly, checking the room out. It was a complete mess in the back. As Rebecca stepped by the dead one, it suddenly leeched out and snagged her ankle. Rebecca gave a startled yelp. While trying to maintain her balance, she tried to kick the creature off before it could bite her. Finally, Billy slammed his boot down on top of the zombie's head. It burst like a balloon, sending blood spilling out all over.

"Some of them seem a little smart," Billy mumbled. It had pretended to be dead to get a meal that was passing by.

"Yeah," Rebecca mumbled.

They went through the only door in the room. As soon as they entered, this heavy tension fell upon them. Rebecca was horrified, tasting the bile that rose in her throat. The chamber they came out into was large torture room. A whole wall and a row of electric chairs, all with deep claw marks on the arm rests. There was some kind of drowning device in the corner, where a person was hung upside down in an iron cage and were descended into the well it hung over. Then there were a few iron maidens in the room, all soaked with old blood. The room smelled musky and old, but it also smelled of decay. Rebecca was at the point of vomiting. Billy, who had become almost as a white as a ghost, grabbed her arm and they left quickly. Back in the tunnel, Rebecca bent over to get some fresh air, trying not to puke. Billy swallowed hard; the look in his eyes told her that it was not the first time for him to see a place like that.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You're right…these people…Umbrella. They are doing horrible things here. I have a feeling that that place wasn't the worst yet."

Billy slowly nodded. "I agree."

They headed back up the tunnel, walking up the stairs side by side. They were quiet, even when they reached the main hall of the Training Facility once more. They stood there for a long moment, collecting thoughts and just relaxing in each other's company before continuing on.

***

William dusted his hands together in victory as he managed to return power to this section of the Training Facility. It was only a short walk from the security room. He took along his gun and flashlight. Surprisingly, he didn't run into any zombies or dogs. The zombies were nothing. The dogs and the occasional mutated insect was what worried him. William was just glad that the Eliminators and Hunters were caged up for now. It was a big waste for William just to blow them up, but he had to do what he had to do.

He checked over the breaker box one more time, making sure he got everything. He then noticed that he accidentally initialized some of the doors back in the other section of the Training Facility. One of them had been the secret tunnel behind Marcus's portrait.

"Oh, crap…wait…never mind. It might be a good thing if those two discover that. And if that is unlocked, then that means that the steam died down in the other hallway."

He considered it for a moment, and then shrugged. It was of no importance if they found out everything about Umbrella or not. They were not going to survive tonight. William was going to make sure of that. He stared back to the security room, whistling a tune as he walked the hallways.

He heard a moan come from behind him. Turning, William saw a tall, male zombie standing about ten feet away. It swayed as it stood, looking drunk and confused. The thing moaned again, trying to raise its arms to walk for William. William squinted his eyes at the zombie, recognizing some of the leftover facial features of the creature, and even the nametag on the things bloody lab coat.

"Bob? Is that you?" William chuckled. "Wow, you don't look so good. Say, I thought you got transferred to Europe?"

The zombie only groaned, trying to touch William with bony, grimy fingers. William took a few more steps back, getting out his handgun.

"Oh, that's right. You got transferred back here. Well, that's dandy and all, but I really got to get back to work. Here, how about I put you out of your misery?"

William fired the handgun. The bullet slapped home into the zombie's skull. Bob crumbled to the ground, ceasing to moan anymore. William pocketed the handgun, then headed back the way he came. As he was nearing the security room, he heard someone talking on the other side. It was definitely male, and he sounded agitated. William caught something about him being territorial, and that they were going to die soon.

Confused, William went through the door. "Wesker, is that you?"

There was no one in the security room. The cameras continued to show all the angles of the Training Facility on the multiple screens. The dim-lit room was running normally, and William was definitely alone. William scratched the back of his head, sitting down in his chair.

"That was weird. I could've sworn I heard somebody."

He saw Billy and Rebecca looking around the torture chamber. William was surprised that they found the tunnel so quickly after he had opened it. He leaned back in his chair, grinning at their horrified faces. He would watch them for a few minutes, then reset the test again. After the test was finished, he would head to the basement to set the self-destruct system. Little did William notice, there was a leech that was slipping under the door to the security room to escape from his eyes and follow its master.

What William did finally notice, however, was that the cages to the Eliminators and Hunters were open. His eye twitched, and he felt compelled to beat his head against the keyboard. He knows he didn't mess with that at the breaker box. Somebody else messed with it. It couldn't have been Billy or Rebecca. Wesker was definitely not guilty, as he was gone to Raccoon City. That only left his psycho, revived mentor, James Marcus. William cursed to himself. Now he was going to have to deal with both creatures to get to the basement for sure.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! I thought I wasn't going to finish this chapter in time! Well, there we have it! Rebecca freaked at the sight of spiders, went crazy in the library, and Billy loves guns a little too much. Oh, and let's not even get started with William! Lol! Yes, it was James Marcus (his young, pyscho self) that was talking in the security room about being territorial before William came back. Uh-oh, the Eliminators and Hunters are out...I guess that means that poor Rebecca and Billy have more to worry about than dogs, zombies, and yes...spiders! Oh, and for all of you BillyxRebecca fans, I created a community called Fates Entwined for Billy and Rebecca stories. I hope to add more soon, but I put some wonderful, original works in it by wonderful people! xSummonerYunax, silver-fox89, Grusnoid, Arcane Legacy, Hazel1406, and Kise-chan are all in there, and I hope to add more wonderful authors! Thanks again! XD**


	7. Chapter 7: Protect

**Chapter 7: Protect**

Billy and Rebecca were at a dead end in the Training Facility. They retraced their steps to certain rooms, seeing if anymore doors had opened. On the second floor past the huge, dead centipede, the knight door was open. It led them into a small working area with a huge telescope sticking through the ceiling. There were a large set of computers down beside it, with thick cables and wires. Rebecca felt nauseas near the telescope and computers, and knew that it must have been the electromagnetic field from all the jumbled wires and computers that was making her dizzy. The door on the other side of the telescope was locked, but they also noticed down by the computers there were empty slots where large emblems looked like they belonged. Rebecca read Umbrella's message below it, remembering the words from the intercom when they first arrived here.

They fell back, going back downstairs and into the kitchen area once more. They passed it and went to the boiler room, where the steam had died down enough for them to pass through. The hallway led them down into another dungeon once more. Rebecca immediately put her guard up, even though Billy took the lead. They came to an opening in the room, where there were six large animal statues surrounding a broken fountain.

"What kind of place is this?" Billy sighed.

The chamber was lit by torches on the walls and by ancient looking chandeliers up above. The dungeon smelled of dust, smoke, and death. Just as they were passing the large fountain, they heard a screech that brought bile up their throats. They spun around, the handcuffs catching their wrists sharply. Two large baboons blocked their way, baring long fangs and strong, nimble muscles. Their silver fur was bloody and torn in parts, but they showed no sign of injury as they moved hungrily for them. The baboons screamed again. Rebecca and Billy opened fire with their handguns. The bullets made the baboons go wild, and they rushed them.

Rebecca barely took down one of them. The other leaped, striking Billy hard and tackling him down to the ground. The force from the creature taking him down tore on the handcuffs, and before she knew it, Rebecca was taken down as well. She lost her gun in the fall, but looked over to see Billy fighting the baboon off with sheer strength. She couldn't waste any time, seeing as the infected monkey was trying to bite Billy with those long fangs, and Billy was getting scratched up bad. Rebecca moved her body over, putting all of her strength into her legs as she kicked the creature off of him.

The baboon screeched in anger and bloodlust. It flipped back onto its legs and rushed for them again. Just as it leaped onto Billy for the second time, Rebecca saw Billy pull out his knife. As the baboon landed on him, Billy shoved the knife into the creature's throat. Blood sprayed out all over him, but the baboon went limp and he was able to shove the thing off.

"Jesus!" Billy spat, wiping at his face with his free hand. He quickly glanced over at Rebecca. "Are you alright, Rebecca?"

"Am I alright? You almost got your face eaten by a baboon," sighed Rebecca. "That was incredible what you just did. You killed it with your knife."

Billy sat up, and Rebecca followed. They didn't get to their feet just yet. They wanted their adrenaline to subside first, and catch their breath. Rebecca recovered her handgun, and holstered it. Billy wiped at his face again, this time also spitting out of his mouth.

"Yeah, well…the Marines will do that to you," he heaved.

Rebecca got him some alcohol pads so he could clean his face from her medical pack. He took them with gratitude and used them to wipe the creature's blood off of him. Afterwards, Billy tossed the pads aside. He looked up at Rebecca, this quirky smile coming onto his handsome face.

"That was quite a kick."

"What? Oh, well, I didn't have my gun. I had to help you some way," Rebecca answered, slightly blushing.

Billy snickered. "Well thanks, doll face. Let's go."

She nodded. Billy held out his hand to her, the one that was connected to the cuffs. Rebecca smiled, taking his hand. He helped her to her feet. They brushed themselves off and continued along. At the end of the chamber, there were two doors. One was directly in front of them, the other to their right. They decided to head straight. On the other side, they found themselves standing at the top of these metal wire stairs that led down. The tunnel was made of limestone, and it smelled heavy of it along with rusty pipes. They could follow the pipes down the tunnel. They came to another door to their right.

Billy nodded, and they check it first. The tiny room they came into was an attachment to a sewer base. A waterfall spilled down from somewhere up above, and the stone floor hardly gave them anything. Rebecca heard this hissing sound, followed by a hollow rattle. To her it sounded very much like an agitated rattlesnake. They looked over. Down at the end of the small room were two large injects the size of dogs. By their appearance, Rebecca thought they looked almost like mosquitoes only with large pinschers and they were wingless. Their spiny legs moved like a hungry predator, and both insects turned around from their meal of a zombie to look at them. The huge red, blank, eyeballs were shining from the overhead light.

Rebecca shot out of there, Billy close behind. They slammed the door hard, and heard the two insects run into the metal frame. They screeched and hissed on the other side. They continued on, coming to a pair of double metal doors. They cautiously opened one door and slid inside into the next room. The limestone tunnel became a part of a metal and concrete room. There were stairs leading up to their right, and to their left was an open door way.

"This is confusing. How did they cope with this?" Rebecca asked, already turned around.

"I have no idea," Billy sighed.

The doorway to their left led them into a concrete maze that was blocked by metal bar doors. They fell back and went up the stairs. The little office upstairs had a computer system overlooking a window that showed the view above the concrete maze. There were guns all over the place, most were old and broken. Billy was mesmerized once more, but he grew annoyed once he realized that all the guns were ruined beyond repair. They scavenged the rest of the office, finding more bullets to each of their guns. Rebecca felt lucky to have found this much ammunition, and was thankful for it.

"Hey, check this out," Billy said, dragging her over to the levers and buttons on the system. He pushed a button, and noticed that the bar doors slid down to open the maze. He smiled over at her. "Shall we go into the maze of death?"

"That's not funny, Billy."

"Sorry."

They left the office and reentered the maze. They followed the small walkway through to the back, reaching another panel with some more buttons on it. She glared dully up at Billy. She was unimpressed with the useless panel they came up with. Billy pushed the biggest red button. Rebecca smacked his arm hard, but it was too late.

"You can't just press buttons! That can be dangerous!"

"Yes, but we are already in a deathtrap. What if the buttons open a door to an escape?" Billy asked, looking down at her. She was still glaring at him. "Fine, I will be a little more cautious next time."

"Thank you."

"_Warning. B.O.W release initialized. Closing doors."_ came a soft, female voice above them on the intercom.

"What? What kind of a release?" Billy grunted.

His question was soon answered when they heard a shrieking hiss that sent icy daggers up their spines. It had to be the scariest sound Rebecca had heard so far. They noticed the large vents with bars blocking them on each corner of the maze. They got their weapons ready. Billy got the shotgun, and Rebecca got the carbine. Only they had a problem.

"I can't aim if you aim!" Rebecca barked, as Billy raised the barrel up to aim, the cuffs following him and cutting her arm length.

"We got a problem then," Billy growled. "How well can you shoot with one hand?"

"Considering my free hand is my left hand…not so well!"

A very large, very fast creature with green skin and scales crashed into the bars, roaring out. The bars were raised, releasing the creature out into the maze. It sprinted for them with talons that were almost a foot long. It was so fast; Billy didn't have anytime but to aim the shotgun against Rebecca's hand and fire. The shotgun blew it onto its back. The reptilian-like monster roared out, using its front arms to vault it back onto its legs. There was a gaping hole in the thing's chest, but it still rushed them with hunger.

"Billy!"

Billy fired a second shot. This time the blast took off the upper half of the creature. The monster crashed to the ground dead. Before the body could even touch the floor, another creature was flying around the corner. It leaped with amazing speed and height. Billy knew he had no time to aim the shotgun again. He grabbed Rebecca and shoved her forward. The fell forward together, missing the screeching monster by inches. It whirled around, its long arms almost touching the ground. Its talons raked across the concrete wall as it shot for them again.

Billy fired two more rounds of the shotgun. The first blast hit the arm directly, spraying the rest of the round into the creature's chest and head. The second round blew a cavity through its abdomen and knocked it onto its back dead. The maze became silent once more. The two of them were frozen in horror. The baboons now seemed like poodles compared to whatever these things were. They stared down at the ugly, aggressive creatures, blood pooling the floor.

"_Threat terminated. The doors are now open."_

"No thanks to you!" Billy growled, glaring up at the intercom. They heard the doors reopen up ahead.

"What the hell are these things?" Rebecca grunted, looking them over.

"It looks like it is half gorilla half lizard…Gorilizard!"

"Billy! I'm serious!"

"I'm serious too! Let's get the hell out of here before more try to come and eat us!" he barked, passing her. Rebecca was jerked forward to follow. She gave one last look over her shoulders at the dead monsters.

Once they were out of the maze, Billy took a moment to reload the shotgun. Rebecca stuck to his left, since the handcuffs were on her right hand; she was stuck at his left side until they got out of them.

"No more button pushing for you," Rebecca sighed, shaking her head slightly.

Billy gave her a wry smile. "I totally agree, doll face."

***

"Damn, they have some lucky juju or something," sighed William. He watched them the entire time, hoping his beloved Hunters would finally kill the two handcuffed intruders. He stuffed some more popcorn into his mouth, wishing they had more butter on them. "All well, I guess next time they will die."

The door behind him opened. He immediately grabbed his gun off of the panel, and spun around in his rolling chair, mouth still full of popcorn and aimed it. It wasn't an enemy, but it wasn't somebody he would have expected either. It was not Annette, and it was definitely not Wesker.

"William? What are you doing?" Ada Wong asked, wearing black heels, black dress pants, and a dark blue blouse. She had a gun in one hand, letting him know she had been wondering around.

"Nawthinhg," he mumbled, popcorn spilling out of his mouth.

She glared at him. "Where's Albert?"

William swallowed hard, thinking for a moment. He decided he was going to be a smartass with her. "He is not here at the moment, please leave a message after the beep…Beep!"

Ada walked over to him, looking over the cameras. A smirk came onto her beautiful face, and she glared down at him, crossing her arms. "Are you spying on poor defenseless souls trying to survive this place?"

"Yes. But only while I am waiting for the computer to finish the system check."

"Is that going to be awhile?"

"It is a really, really old computer."

Ada sighed again, shaking her head. "So, is there a reason why Albert isn't answering my calls?"

"Yes. He is trying to kill his S.T.A.R.S team at the Spencer estate right now. Did he not tell you last poker game?"

The look she gave him was a definite no. William smiled sheepishly up at her, not wanting to get her annoyed too much. As much as the two of them were friends, she still had her moments to be cruel. "I'm sure it just slipped his mind. I mean we have a lot on our plates! Blowing this place to hell, killing off S.T.A.R.S, killing off Spencer, and blowing the Spencer estate up, stuff like that."

"Ah-huh, and are we all supposed to regroup in your lab under Raccoon City?"

"Correcto mundo! Just make sure you remember your lines if a different scenario plays out. Make sure you sound like a damsel looking for her dear, sweet boyfriend."

Ada rolled her eyes. "You are starting to sound like Albert."

"Really? Damn, he must have rubbed off on me," William chuckled. "Is that the only reason you endangered your life coming here? To see Wesker?"

She death glared him. William slumped back in his rolling chair. Ada grabbed some popcorn and put it in her mouth. "No, I came to get some certain data and documents. I already got them, so I can head out now."

"Don't tell me Annette sent you," William groaned.

"Relax, Will. I'm here for Wesker," Ada chuckled.

"Wait, what? You knew he was gone? Stop playing with me! He sent you down here to make sure I got my job done, didn't he? What a bastard!"

Ada looked entirely amused. "No. Different documents. Different data. You are okay for now, William. And no, I am not going to be your body guard."

"Good. I didn't want you to be."

Ada backed off, looking like she was going to head out of the room. She stopped, turning around to smile down at him as he gawked at her.

"You better chill or I will tell Annette that you lied to her about helping Wesker assassinate Marcus all those years ago."

It was William's turn to glare coldly at her, eyes squinting and eyebrows furrowing. "You wouldn't. Oh yeah? Well, I will tell John that you had an affair with Wesker! Hah!"

Ada folded her arms, not in the least bit worried. "John's a zombie, William. Good luck getting it through his head."

"Dammit, that's right," Will sighed, scratching his head. He then waved her off. "Well, I have work to do. You better get out of here before I blow this place to hell."

He looked back onto the screen, realizing that Billy and Rebecca had just found the spare key to the blue water door that would lead them into his hideout. He could tell they recognized it by the way they were talking on screen. William yelped, leaping up to his feet.

"I gotta get outta here! They are on their way!"

"Who? Those two handcuffed people?" Ada asked, looking out the window into the night. The forest was dark and eerie, and she could feel the cool breeze filtering through the glass of the window.

"Yes!" he growled, and then noticed that the test was done. He clicked Finish on the screen and then grinned. "Yay! I can get out of here now!" He turned back to Ada, who was peering at him curiously. "Can you please walk with me through the courtyard and help me fend off a gigantic bat?"

Ada heaved a long, tired sigh. "I guess I better. I wouldn't hear the end of it from Albert if I let you die."

William's face fell and he glared at her some more. "Thanks a lot. Glad to know that both of you care so much. Let's go before they find this room."

"I'm just walking with you over to the next section. And then I am out of here," Ada told him.

"Fine!"

***

The water emblazoned door was unlocked by the key they found in one of the Gorilizard cages. The weird thing to Rebecca however, was that in the dim lit, dirty art room where the door had been, there had been no creatures in the hallway outside. Now there was a dead zombie, who looked to have been a researcher with a bullet hole through its skull. The nametag on the lab coat said _Bob Diller_. Billy and Rebecca exchanged glances, knowing this wasn't their work. Somebody else was definitely here wandering around. That would explain not only this, but some other dead creatures they didn't kill and some of the doors unlocking.

They went through the blue door into a hallway. The hallway was tiny and cold, with three doors along its way. They checked out the first one on their right. It led them into a small security room. The large screen above the computer panel showed cameras from all over the Training facility, some at different angles. A message on the computer was still present, and there was also a bowl of popcorn sitting on the panel. Rebecca immediately got the chills.

Billy, clenching his teeth in agitation, felt the rolling chair. It was still warm from somebody sitting in it. He cursed out loud, shaking his head.

"I knew we were being watched. This isn't good, Rebecca."

"I know," Rebecca whispered, suddenly paranoid. "You can tell they have been here for awhile too."

She found a file next to the bowl of popcorn. It held a few pages showing pictures and information on the creatures they had come to face. The baboons were called Eliminators. The insect hybrid monsters were called Plague Crawlers, and the green reptilian creatures were called Hunters.

"Well, here's some info on our lovely monsters. I guess your Gorilizards are called Hunters. The name fits perfectly."

"It does. I wonder why," Billy snorted, being a complete smartass.

She glared up at him. "We need to stay focused."

"We need to keep our guard up. Let's go."

Rebecca nodded, following Billy out of the security camera room. They went down to the next door, getting their weapons ready. Billy pushed open the red door and then flew in, guns up. It was a nice little diner bar with no one in it. There were only a few tables and chairs, but the bar was full with leftover drinks and food. Stools lined the bar from one end to the other. The menu was still up on the back wall, and Billy and Rebecca could see a refrigerator, a stove, and an open door that led back into the food storage area. Pretty scenery paintings were hanging along the wall, some in between the dark curtains of windows.

Rebecca saw a piano in the corner, and she grinned. She pulled Billy over to it. The grand piano was old and dusty, but definitely still playable. She tested out a few keys, smiling even more. She hadn't played the piano in years. Her mother used to make her take lessons with her grandmother as a kid. Rebecca liked playing the piano, and the time spent learning it with her grandmother was something she would never forget.

"Wow, I haven't played in a long time," she sighed, mesmerized by a sense of love and nostalgia.

"Well, try it out," Billy chuckled.

"We might draw attention to ourselves," she stated.

Billy nodded to the piano. "Play."

Rebecca grinned, sitting down at the bench. She looked at the music sheet in front of her. It was a piece of Mozart. She popped her fingers, taking a deep breath and started playing. Billy extended his arm so she could play without pulling on the handcuffs. At first she started out okay, but as she progressed her fingers slipped from lack of practice. She grimaced at the sound that was coming from the piano, totally off key to the original work. Finally she gave up, pinning several keys to make a long drone before she got up from the bench.

She could tell that Billy was trying not to laugh, but it was all over his face. She glared playfully, even as he finally couldn't hold it any longer and chuckled out loud.

"Wow. That was horrible," he said.

"It's been years! What? Can you do better?" she challenged.

Billy slightly cocked his head, still grinning. "Maybe."

"Fine, then." She offered him the bench.

Billy sat down, popping his fingers like she did. He also rolled his shoulders, causing her to roll her eyes. She extended her arm for him so he could play freely. Billy started playing the keys. Rebecca was shocked. Billy hit every single key perfectly, not missing a note at all. He played the song with grace and ease, making her smile. Rebecca felt warm inside just by watching him. Billy seemed to let a secret part of himself out as he let the notes flow so beautifully, a part hidden away from a hard, struggling life.

Rebecca was sure Billy was not a murderer since they had been handcuffed together. But by how he played the piano, and how peaceful and gentle he looked, she definitely knew he wasn't a murderer. He didn't kill twenty-three people. Never have and never would.

Billy ended the piece as harmonizing as he did beginning it. His calloused fingers slid off the keys, and he peered up at her, cracking another handsome grin.

"How's that?"

"That was…amazing!" Rebecca laughed, blushing slightly again. Billy got up from the bench, joining her side.

Before anything else could be said between them, they heard gears turn on, and something heavy was sliding. They looked up in a hurry, jumping just about as they saw a part of the wall slide down to reveal a secret wine cellar. They exchanged startled glances, then cautiously made their way over to it.

"This is getting a bit too weird for me. The next thing will be putting a puzzle piece together and a door opening," Billy snorted.

"Somebody was a wine lover," Rebecca said, looking all over at the bottles of wine. There were so many bottles of red wine and white wine, all very fancy and old. Rebecca didn't know much about wine, but she knew that all these bottles were highly expensive and rare. She turned back to Billy and gawked at him. He had opened a bottle and was smelling the top, getting the stout aroma of red wine.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sighed. He pushed the cork back in it and put it back. "We should hurry in case this sliding panel wants to shut again."

"Oh, right," Rebecca stated. It was then she noticed something on the back wall. It was a large emblem made out of stone. She picked it up. The emblem was heavier than it looked. On the front was carved the word _Obedience_. She again was reminded of James Marcus's motto. Then she remembered the empty emblem slots by the telescope that said the motto below it. This emblem must have belonged there.

They left the little wine cellar. As soon as they were a few feet from it, the wall slid shut again. Billy pointed at the emblem. "What's that for?"

"The empty slots back in the telescope room. Maybe it will unlock another door," Rebecca answered.

"There were two others though. We might have to find them before any doors will open," Billy said, scratching his neck.

Billy had a point but there was just nothing else they could do. The Training Facility wasn't giving them any easy escapes. And now that they knew what Umbrella was up to, Rebecca understood why this place was a deathtrap, not just because of the B. they were making, but because of the traps and locks to prevent anyone from getting in or out.

They both knew they needed to get going, but both were compelled to just sit on the piano bench and rest for a moment. Rebecca thought about something to say, but no words came to mind when she sat next to him. She then remembered the piano, and smiled gently up at him.

"How did you get so good at the piano?" she giggled.

Billy slightly smiled. "My mother forced me to take classes when I was younger. It was simply horrible for me."

"Aw, sorry to hear that. You play very beautifully."

"Thanks. And what about you, Miss Young Prodigy? Why aren't you like Mozart?"

"I haven't played for years. My grandmother taught me. I always loved playing it, but I just didn't have time when I was in college, and definitely no time to play when I was training for S.T.A.R.S. Captain Wesker and Captain Enrico are strict when it comes to training," she sighed.

"Well, that's fine. You amused me nonetheless," Billy said, grinning.

She smacked him in the arm. "Yeah, I bet I did. I guess I need to start practicing again."

"Let's wait until we get out of the hellhole of monsters and traps before you start that," Billy added.

"Agreed," Rebecca retorted, laughing.

The two of them got to their feet. Rebecca still held onto the stone emblem, wondering what they were going to get themselves into next. So far they had been lucky, especially since they were locked at the wrist. But what if they have yet to see the half of it? The huge spiders, the deadly Hunters, the virus, the experiments…what if those weren't a fourth of what Umbrella has up their sleeves? They were stuck not only in the middle of a deathtrap, but a conspiracy full of lies, manipulation, and greed.

Her walky-talky beeped at her on her hip. Rebecca was surprised. She completely forgot about it. She heard Enrico's voice come on the gadget.

"Rebecca, are you there? It's Enrico, over."

She grabbed it, bringing the talker to her mouth. "I'm here. Are you alright, over?"

"I'm fine. Have you managed to locate Billy Coen yet?"

She saw Billy's eyes flash as he stood in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat. She knew she should tell Enrico the truth, but she couldn't give Billy up, not with her believing him to be innocent. She heaved a sigh before continuing to speak to the Bravo Captain.

"No, I haven't yet, sir. I will keep looking, over."

"Alright, watch your back. Coen isn't the only thing we have to worry about. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but be careful, Rebecca. Bravo Team has found a large mansion in the forest northwest of the railroad tracks. What's your location, over?"

"Another large building just south of you, sir. Over."

"Try and rendezvous with us. If Coen isn't found within this proximity, then he is as good as dead. Please be careful, Rebecca. Over."

"I will…over."

She strapped the walky-talky back onto her hip. She felt so disappointed and guilty. How could she forget about her teammates? She hoped everyone was safe, remembering poor Edward once more.

As if sensing her trepidation, Billy turned to face her directly. "Why did you lie to him?"

Rebecca looked up at him. His eyes seemed to search her very soul. She knew it had been wrong to lie to Enrico, but to her it was right. She just didn't know why it was right. She slightly shook her head. "I…don't know. I guess…I guess I'm just trying to protect you."

Billy smiled weakly at her, his lips barely twitching. "Thanks, doll face. That really means a lot to me."

Rebecca lowered her eyes. "Thank you for…protecting me, Billy."

She felt his warm hand come up under her chin. He lifted her chin just barely, and she looked back into his eyes. His eyes were soft and gentle, his smile genuine. He rubbed her chin slightly. "You are welcome…Rebecca."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, lol. I'm having to play through the game and change many things as I write. They don't really find one of the stone emblems in the wine cellar, but a battery which I will not drabble on about lol. I forgot what music they played on the piano, so I just put in that it was Mozart! Anyways, a long chapter here, which I am happy for. Don't worry, this was the only time we are going to see Ada, lol. We will see William just a little more, but not as much as we have been. Umm, I hope I explained all the tunnels and battles well. I didn't want to feel like I was pushing it. So, I loved the piano part, and I am glad I was able to put that in there. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing! XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Bat out of Hell

**Chapter 8: Bat out of Hell**

Billy and Rebecca made their way back to the main hall of the Training Facility to gather themselves up on what to do next. Rebecca still held onto the stone emblem. They knew they would have to go to the telescope room. The emblem belonged there, but Billy felt the uncanny feeling that something wasn't right. Not that anything was right for that matter, but he felt as if something was missing or lost.

"Do you think that if this emblem unlocks that door, we will finally find our escape?" Rebecca asked.

"Not sure. It seems when we think we are getting close, something else comes up," he sighed, letting her pull on his arm with the cuffs so she could play with the emblem as she looked at it.

Before Rebecca could make her smart aleck remark at him, they heard screams erupt from the second floor, like it was coming from the conference room. Billy and Rebecca hardly glanced at each other before racing up the stairs side by side, handcuffs jingling. They flew into the conference room, but it was empty. More screams came; Rebecca recognized them as a man's voice, screaming in horror. They saw the farthest door in the back of the conference room wide open, cool air spilling in from the night.

Billy and Rebecca aimed for it, both drawing their handguns. They slid out onto the balcony outside, the stone walkway lining the wall of the second floor, and wrapping around its frame. Down at the end of the balcony, where it turned right, they saw a man in a white lab coat fighting with some Eliminators. The baboon squealed and hissed, ripping at the man's legs and torso.

"Hey!" Billy called, shooting forward before Rebecca. Rebecca almost tripped from Billy dragging her.

The man was bleeding all over, and still crying out. He didn't notice Billy and Rebecca running up to try and help him. In his desperation to get away, the man vaulted himself over the stone railing and fell to the darkness below. His screams drowned out, and Rebecca felt sick. She knew he couldn't have survived the fall.

The Eliminators turned on them, baring long, gleaming fangs and screaming. Billy aimed and fired several rounds, killing one while two more took its place. Rebecca fought the pull of the handcuffs to shoot her own weapon. She heard another screech behind her, and turned just in time to see a baboon leap for her. It struck her with so much force that she toppled over the railing, breaking a part of the old, crumbling stone. Rebecca felt her heart flip over, and her stomach released butterflies at the falling sensation. She closed her eyes, knowing she was going to plummet to her death.

A sharp pierce slit her wrist, and then she realized she was dangling by the handcuff. Billy had caught himself going over with her, and was now slowly easing himself back up. Rebecca didn't even notice that the Eliminator had already plunged into the darkness after falling with her.

"I got you," Billy rasped. He started to slowly pull her up with just the handcuffs alone. He wouldn't be able to reach her with his free hand unless he lifted her up a little.

Rebecca tried to remain focused on Billy, and not the darkness below. She felt raindrops hitting her face here and there, and another cold wind swept through. Just as Billy went to reach for her already extended hand, Billy was tackled by another of the baboons. The force knocked him forward, and Rebecca let out a yelp thinking that Billy was going to fall forward. He barely caught himself, but the baboon was already doing damage with claws and teeth to his back and shoulder.

"Billy!" Rebecca cried as she heard him yell out in pain. She was helpless dandling there, with the sharp, cutting pressure of the cuffs digging into her wrist. She had no idea where her gun was, whether she dropped it into the darkness or it fell out of her hand before so. The carbine was slipping off of her shoulder, but wouldn't fall with her hand extended upward from the cuffs.

Finally, Billy was able to reach over his shoulder with his free hand and grab the creature by its arm. With all his strength he hurled it forward. Screeching, the baboon fell to its death just inches from Rebecca. Rebecca watched it fall, and in a moment, she felt herself being lifted up with a solid strength. Billy fell backwards from exhaustion just as he was able to get her up. Rebecca fell on top of him, adrenaline flowing through her veins. She was so relieved to just be alive that she didn't even bother to move for a moment.

She could hear Billy's heart thumping wildly in her ear, and his breathing lifted her up and down slightly on his torso. Rebecca moved her hand, having felt warm liquid start to soak it. She was horrified at the sight of blood that was drenching Billy's shoulder and shirt.

"Billy! You're bleeding!"

"Fuck," he hissed in pain. Rebecca moved so he could sit up. The blood was already oozing down his back as well. Rebecca didn't waste no time and got out her medical pack.

Billy didn't say anything as she started to work on him. Rebecca even noticed her gun on the ground just inches away, but didn't bother with it. In fact, she tossed off the carbine from her shoulder. Rebecca checked through her pack, getting everything ready to apply after cleaning the wounds.

The ground started shaking. They shot their heads around, looking for the source. Pebbles fell from the roof, and another part of the railing broke off. They then noticed the wall that was blocking a path of the balcony start to lower itself. Billy and Rebecca jumped to their feet, ready for anything. The wall slowly lowered, finally stopping to where double doors were now in the place of the previously blocked path. Everything became quiet once more.

"What the hell?" Billy growled. "We better go check that out."

She grabbed his arm hard before he could step forward. "Not until I finish cleaning you up."

Billy heaved a sigh, but didn't argue. Rebecca felt guilty as she finished cleaning the gashes. One was very deep. She applied some ointment, and then made sure she wrapped them good. She didn't want them to break open again, especially the deep one.

"There," she mumbled, stepping away to put away her medical pack.

Billy turned to face her. Their eyes locked for a moment. Rebecca couldn't understand the emotions that were running through his stormy, blue orbs.

"Thanks, Rebecca."

"Why are you thanking me? You are the one who saved my life," she sighed. "Again."

"Yeah, and you are heavier than you look."

She glared at him. "You could've skipped on those words."

Billy eased a smile, his features relaxing a little more. This in turn, relaxed Rebecca. "Yeah, well, it is a good thing we were attached to the handcuffs. You aren't that heavy, really, but I don't know if I would have been able to hold onto you with a monkey on my back trying to eat me."

"Baboon," she corrected. "I'm surprised you didn't fall over with me."

"You and me both, doll face."

"Shall we go explore this door that came out of nowhere?" Rebecca asked, trying to be smart, but then suddenly feeling too exhausted to put any effort into it.

Billy smirked at her, wrapping an arm around her neck and chuckling. "Since, apparently, we haven't been close enough to death already. Sure, why not?"

They walked together after collecting their things. Rebecca found the stone emblem on the ground where she had dropped it to run with Billy and save the man. She figured she could leave it there until they were coming back to go to the telescope room. As they approached the double doors, Rebecca looked up, trying to see where the tower had lowered from. If her sense of direction was right, she was positive the telescope room should have been right above them on the next floor. Then again, the double doors looked like the same, rusting iron doors that led into the telescope room to begin with.

Her suspicions proved to be correct when they entered through the double doors to find themselves in the telescope room. Confused, the two of them went down into the control panel in the lower part of the room. Rebecca was surprised; two of the stone slabs were in their rightful positions. However, the third one was still missing. The one that Rebecca had outside. A message was flashing on the overhead computer.

_Locked path to church and laboratory overwritten. Tower is now on second floor for access. Enjoy your access, …_

Rebecca grunted. "Somebody overwrote the system to get the door to unlock before all three emblems were placed. That's why this room lowered. That door is unlocked now!"

"That is either very good, or very bad," Billy stated, rubbing his chin with his free hand in thought.

"Let's hope it is good."

"And let's hope that we don't run into whoever is ahead of us. It might be the same person that was watching us from the security cameras," Billy answered, glaring at the new set of double doors.

"Roger that," Rebecca sighed. "Church and laboratory path…does that sound like an escape route to you?"

"Church and laboratory? How does that go together?" Billy snorted. "Either way…no…it doesn't sound like an escape route to me."

"Let's keep focused, and hopefully we can find one," Rebecca mumbled, looking one last time at the message on the computer and trying to make sense of it.

_Birkin…I read about him in one of the journals…if it is the same man…then we are bound to run into trouble. As soon as I meet back up with Enrico and the others, I need to inform them of Umbrella…_

* * *

The telescope room smelled of mold and hot machinery, but it beat the smell of carrion, which filled the rest of the hallways in the Training Facility. William hacked through the computer, knowing that he could override the system into unlocking the doors without the Fundamentals of Umbrella Tablets. Ada waited not too far away, tapping her foot impatiently on the metal catwalk with her arms folded.

"Hey, there is someone on the security cameras," Ada stated, coming forward with interest.

William paused in what he was doing, looking up into the large screen that held a list of smaller video feeds. The camera system here wasn't as good as where William was before, but William did notice the man on the balcony below them fighting with the Eliminators and screaming. He squinted his eyes at the poor fool as they watched him get ripped apart.

"Isn't that Charlie?" Ada asked, slightly chuckling. "Well, serves him right for taking my chips at poker a couple weeks ago."

William snickered. "I know he used to feed the Eliminators, but he doesn't have to subject himself to that now, does he?"

"You have a sick sense of humor, Will," Ada stated wryly, twitching a smile.

"And so do you and Wesker," William pointed out, typing in more codes. "I mean, who takes their own team into a mansion of horrors to watch them struggle and die?"

"Albert," Ada chuckled. Her lips soon frown, and she slapped William in the arm.

"Ow! What?"

"Those two handcuffed strangers are coming up. We need to get rid of them."

"Relax! They will die eventually."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we just wait and put a couple of bullets through their heads?" Ada growled.

William thought on it for a moment. "I suppose we could…but I would rather watch them get torn apart by something."

"Will, Albert told you to not play around. If those two find out everything and are able to escape-"

"Relax! They haven't even discovered the worst things yet! My lovely Hunters have been released, and Wesker just got done telling me that one of the Tyrants is loose, remember? Not to mention that Marcus is back from the dead with an army of leeches. There is no way in hell those two are going to make it."

"You sound so sure of yourself," Ada sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You need to have some faith in me! I mean, I did make the G-Virus!"

"Alright, whatever. Do what you like. I am leaving your ass anyway," Ada answered, watching the screen as Billy pulled Rebecca up over the railing to save her.

William watched for a minute, and then entered the final code. The system was overwritten, and the whole tower shuttered. They could feel the telescope room lowering like a slow elevator to the next floor down. Everything shook around them, and soon it ceased and became silent. The set of doors in front of them unlocked. William shut down the security system to where only a message displayed on the computer's screen.

William grinned at Ada, pointing to the doors. "Ladies first!"

Ada glared at him. "Are you sure there is a giant bat?"

"Yeah, there sure as hell was when I took the other route! It knocked out my power supply and I had to reboot the system AND do the test again!"

Ada heaved a sigh. "And I thought I had it easy."

They went through the double doors, coming out onto a bride that led to the once, gorgeous and ominous brick church. There were several small bats flying around, but there was no sign of a huge one. Ada got her gun ready, noticing that William got his drawn as well. Suddenly, a large mass came swooping around from the other side of the church, screeching madly. The beating wings created gusts of wind that would force the smaller bats away.

"Is that a big brown bat? Man, I just had a colony terminated in my attic a few weeks ago! I hate irony!" William barked.

Ada shoved him forward. "I don't care what kind of bat it is! Run!"

They took off over the bridge. The oversized, mutated big brown bat swooped overhead, shrieking loudly. A gust of wind swept past them, but Ada and William kept running. The bat dove for them, but Ada aimed her gun and fired several shots. Bursts of blood came from each clean shot. The bat cried out, striking one of the pillars instead and breaking it. It flew off, but it soon glided around to come at them again. William pushed the button to the elevator that would lead them down to the laboratory. He pushed and pushed the button, until the slow doors came open. Ada shoved him inside, and the doors spilled closed moments before the bat could get to them.

"Man, you're pushy," William sighed, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know how Albert can put up with you sometimes," Ada grumbled, but then smiled nonetheless.

William shrugged. "We have been working together since we were teens. He has to be used to it by now!"

"Once we get down into the lab, I am leaving by the cable car. I will take the path back through into the city by the sewers."

"Don't have too much fun with that."

"Same to you," she chuckled.

* * *

Billy and Rebecca stepped out onto the bridge, their eyes looking to the grand, brick church that glowed in the streetlamps' dim lights. Thunder was booming from afar, but they could definitely see lightning charging up in the sky. A thunderstorm was moving in. Billy and Rebecca stuck close together as they started walking for the church on the bridge; not that they had the choice from the handcuffs that still tore on each other's wrists. Rebecca watched as big brown bats, a common species of bat in the Midwest and here in Raccoon City fly about eating insects that were hovering over the streetlamps. They hurried anyways, not wanting to take the chance that the bats were like the crows and were infected.

"Cute little brown bats. Well, big brown bats. I remember when I was young, my dad found a small colony in the attic with tiny babies. I begged him not to exterminate them."

"Why?" Billy asked. "They carry rabies, ya know."

"Oh, I know, but they are actually quite good to have around. They keep the bug population down. The big brown bats and the little brown bats are more common in this area, but-"

A loud shriek made Rebecca cut her words off. A large, brown mass came flying around the church, aiming straight for them on the bridge. They took one look to see that it was a monstrous bat, the size of an SUV, and they bailed for it. They ran straight for the church's front doors, hoping to God that the doors were open. Billy snagged the door, throwing it open and pushing Rebecca inside. Billy slammed the door, just before the bat could slash at them with its large, clawed feet.

"Jesus!" Rebecca cried. "What else are we going to run into?"

"I don't know, but that bat didn't look cute to me!" Billy barked as they backed away from the door.

Rebecca looked up, noticing the huge hole in the ceiling. She smacked Billy's arm and pointed up. Just as he noticed the large hole, the bat flew over the crumbling mass and dove in. Rebecca and Billy took cover in the mess of long benches that were left behind in the church. Rebecca could see a shrine at the back of the church, and a couple doors. Only one remained unblocked. Billy started firing at the bat as the flying mammal dove for them. Rebecca aimed her handgun, aiming. She fired a few rounds, and noticed that the bat had bullet holes that did not come from them.

"Somebody has already run into this thing!" she cried.

"Do you think it was the guy that was watching us in the security ward?" Billy asked, switching to the Remington to pump it full of shotgun shells.

"I don't know!"

A large blast to the chest from the shotgun made the thing squeal. It pumped its wings to gain more height, and then the winged rat dove for them again. Billy didn't have time to duck for cover before the large claws snagged him and took him to the air. Rebecca came with, dropping her gun from the force, and dangling below as Billy fought the creature's grasping claws. The smaller bats were flying in through the hole now, as if the scent of blood and the cry of their mother were drawing them up like piranhas. Billy knew the bat was aiming for the hole, and was going to fly them up high to where they could fall to a dangerous height. He grabbed his knife, sticking it into the bat's ankle. The big brown bat shrieked again. The claws came undone from Billy's aching and bleeding shoulder. Billy and Rebecca fell sixteen feet to the stone floor. Rebecca felt her ankle hit wrong, and she yelped in pain.

Billy reached for his nearby shotgun, rolling around to aim it as the creature dove again. One single blast from the shotgun to the monster's face sent it crashing into the benches. After struggling for a few seconds, the huge bat succumbed to death, and all became silent. The smaller bats flew for their escape out of the large hole in the roof, leaving Rebecca and Billy alone.

"Shit," Billy cursed, feeling pain crawl up his back and shoulder. He looked over to Rebecca. "Becca, you okay?"

"It's not broken, so I'll be fine," she sighed, already noticing it swell some. She then glanced over at him. "What did you call me?"

Billy blinked. "Becca? I thought that short for Rebecca."

"It is…it's just…no one has called me that in a long while. It was just surprising, that's all," she said, rubbing her ankle.

"Can you stand?" Billy asked.

"I think so."

They stood up at the same time so as to not knock each other off balance from the pull of the cuffs. Rebecca took a single step forward to try her leg, and it crumbled in pain. Billy caught her by the arm.

"Dammit, that hurts," she hissed.

"Don't make me wash your mouth out with soap, young lady," Billy sighed, shaking his head.

Rebecca gave a wry smile. "Says the one who cusses way more than I do."

"Are you sure you are going to be able to walk? I can carry you."

"No, I will be fine. Thanks, Billy."

Billy shrugged. "Alright, if you say so. So, I should check off Evil Bat of Doom from the list. What is next? The Badger of Terror?"

"That's not funny," Rebecca sighed.

"Well, how else am I going to stay sane right now?" Billy snorted.

"Come on," Rebecca said, motioning for the front doors of the church. "Let's go check the courtyard for an escape route."

Billy nodded, taking slow steps for her as they headed out. Rebecca swallowed the pain, and limped slightly, but knew the pain would subside. She was glad that Billy didn't persist on carrying her, though she did notice the watchful eye he had on her, as if he was bound to make sure she was okay. She smiled up at him.

"How's your shoulder?"

"Fine," he said. "If I start foaming at the mouth, then I have rabies."

"Rabies is the least of my worries right now," Rebecca replied grimly.

"Yeah, you're right."

They checked the courtyard, noticing that rain was starting to fall, and the thunder was coming ever closer. They could find no route to escape using the old walkways, all overgrown with weeds and plants. Instead, they found an elevator and took it down.

The doors dinged with an old, dying noise, and the doors shuttered before opening. They found themselves in a narrow hallway made of stone. The hallway went up and then turned to the right, out of their view. There was also a door on their left, and a staircase that was destroyed beyond all repair. As they moved farther down the hallway, a thick stone slab slid down and slammed on the floor, preventing access to the rest of the hallway.

"I don't know about you doll face, but I think we are still being watched," Billy growled, letting his fingers glide across the stone slab.

"Let's just hope we don't run into them," Rebecca sighed, turning to their only option, a small door to their left.

"I do. I want to show that piece of shit a thing or two."

They went through the door, and found themselves in a large library. The room was gloomy and cool, and together they walked around it, getting their surroundings. Most the books were of biology, virology, pathology, and microbiology, just like the library back in the Training Facility. However, Rebecca noticed all the documents of Umbrella lying about, and she grew sick. Bioterrorism…that was what they were doing? Creating biological weapons. The creatures made since now, and so did the virus that was turning people into zombies.

"We really need to get out of here. I need to warn Bravo Team," Rebecca mumbled, horrified by the documents. "Umbrella is…playing God."

"I agree," Billy said, staring in disgust at the papers before him. He looked over, noticing a dead scientist slumped in the corner.

Rebecca pulled up her walky-talky. "Enrico? This is Rebecca. Do you copy, over?"

There was only static that came from the device. She waited for another moment, her heart filling with dread. What if Bravo Team had already succumbed to the horrors of Umbrella? And worse yet, none of them had been able to contact Alpha Team to get help or warn them. Rebecca gulped, knowing Captain Wesker would send the Alpha Team in for aid if he felt something bad happened.

"Forest? Do you copy? Kenneth? Richard? Does anyone copy me?" Rebecca asked into the device, her voice cracking. No answer came from the other side.

Billy gently grabbed her hand that was holding the walky-talky. He lowered it for her, shaking his head. "Maybe you are just out of radius. We'll find them."

"Yeah, your right. But this room is a dead end. Where do we go?"

"There's a giant hole in the ceiling right there. Looks like it leads right up into another room. Let's use the furniture to stack so we can get up there," Billy suggested, pointing to the many tables and desks that decorated the room.

Rebecca and Billy walked over to the end of the library, looking up into the large hole that led to the room above them. Rebecca was too short to really see what was up there. She just hoped that there were no zombies or monsters waiting for lunch to crawl up there. They heard a moan. Spinning, Billy had just enough time to grab the grimy, slick arms of the undead scientist as the zombie tried to grab him for a bite. The scientist must have waited until they passed before getting to its feet. Billy kicked out his leg, striking the zombie right in the torso. The force knocked the zombie back. Rebecca aimed her handgun and fired two rounds to the chest. The zombie crumbled to the floor, twitching as blood pooled around its stinky, mangled corpse.

"Let's get to stacking," Billy heaved, wiping his arms on his jeans.

"Okay," Rebecca answered meekly, staring at the dead zombie before them.

* * *

**A/N: Holy Cow, so sorry for the long wait! I meant to update this story much sooner! . All well, hopefully the wait was worth it! So, Becca and Billy are finally in the laboratory! Uh-oh! That means a lot of calamity is going to go down! ^_^ We got Hunters and sewers and Tyrants and traps and Queen Leeches and normal Leeches and crazy Marcus leeches and William....okay, so William seems harmless, but dang it he is funny! Okay, sorry...I will stop ranting. Thanks for reading, and please review and enjoy! X**D


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Waters

**Chapter 9: Dark Waters**

Rebecca looked up onto the leaning tower of furniture. She and Billy slightly cocked their heads to the side to mimic the unsteady stack. Billy and Rebecca had spent a good half an hour trying to stack the tables and desks to reach the gaping hole in the ceiling that would take them up into the second floor. The problem was, they were still a little short. The only thing left besides a few broken vases, the large amount of books, and the dead zombie was a typewriter that they had torn away from the wall to get to the desk. Billy laughed at the old piece of junk, playing with the keyboard before tossing the heavy typewriter aside. It slammed onto the floor and slid across the stone to a halt.

"Well? Any suggestions Mr. Let's Stack the Tables?" Rebecca sighed.

"Hey, it's a masterpiece! We can make it up on top!" Billy chuckled.

As soon as the last word slipped from his mouth, a book he was using to balance one of the tables slipped out. The structure swayed for a moment, but then became still in their presence.

"Billy, I don't know about you, but I don't have many items for a broken bone! If that thing collapses and falls on us, then we are screwed!" Rebecca informed. She rubbed her temple for a moment, trying to think. She ended up smiling at the taller man. "Do you really think it is safe?"

Billy shook his head. "Hell no it isn't safe, but we don't have much of a choice, now do we, doll face?"

"You are right. Well, we better get to finding something that will help us the rest of the way."

"If you weren't the size of a rat terrier than I could just push you up there and you could pull me up."

Rebecca glared at him, putting her free hand on her hip. "If I was your size and weight, you probably wouldn't be able to push me up there. At least not without falling off the Leaning Tower of Dangerously Stacked Furniture."

"Okay, so who wants to break their thumb and wrist to get out of the handcuffs?" Billy asked, his smart-ass tone filling the air as he mocked her playfully.

"What? Are you sick in the head?" Rebecca barked. "That's not funny, Billy! Besides! You were the one who slapped the things on us!"

"I got a quarter if you want to flip on it."

"Aaargh!" Rebecca snarled, turning away. She was so flustered, she tried to move away but her wrist got caught by the handcuffs.

"Hey, calm down alright? We are lucky we made it this far," Billy informed her seriously.

Rebecca took a deep breath, knowing he was right. They needed to work together on this, and also stick together. Not that they had much of a choice from the handcuffs, but Rebecca was starting to feel that she wouldn't be able to do much with Billy there to back her up. She had long ago started thinking on what she was going to say to her team. They were going to arrest him as soon as they met up, but Rebecca was wanted to find away to allow them to let him go.

_He isn't a murderer…_

"You're right. So what else can we use to stack onto the top?" Rebecca sighed, turning back to face him.

"Well, besides that dinosaur aged typewriter we have…absolutely nothing," Billy replied, looking around the room.

Rebecca saw a transporter chute built into the wall near where the desk and typewriter was. It must have been used to send items back and forth from this level up onto the next level. She headed over to it, Billy following her closely. She knew it would be way too small for them to climb the chute, but opened the door to make sure there wasn't anything useful.

"Hello," Billy said, grinning.

Rebecca couldn't believe their luck. Shoved to an angle to fit into the chute, there was a grappling gun, along with some handgun ammo. Rebecca glanced behind her, towards the dead, zombified soldier that was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room. She figured these items were meant for him from a comrade, but never had a chance to use them.

Billy grabbed the grappling gun out from the chute, letting Rebecca take the ammo. "Let's get to climbing, doll face!"

He took off for the stack of furniture, jerking Rebecca along with him. Rebecca was much less enthused about climbing the tower of desks and tables. Together, they climbed the stack carefully and slowly. At moments, Rebecca felt their weight swaying under them, and wanted to brace for the collapse. Soon they reached the top, where Billy aimed the grappling gun and fired the round. The hook slapped home into the ceiling on the floor above. Without warning, his arm snaked around Rebecca's waist, and he pushed the trigger for them to be hoisted up onto the next floor. As soon as their feet hit the floor, they heard the loud crash of collapsing desk and tables below.

"That was close," Billy mused, recollecting the hook from the grappling gun and then hanging it on his belt.

They took a look at their surroundings. They were in a small laboratory of some kind. There was a desk with broken computers, a row of books and documents, and shelf of specimens, and a machine that was refrigerating some other kind of specimens. Curiously, Rebecca studied the cylinder fridge, trying to see what the specimens were. She realized that they were leeches, and couldn't have been more creeped out. She then noticed that one of them was slightly glowing. Rebecca pushed the button on the side, letting the door slide open.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked.

"There's something in here," she answered. Indeed, it was something other than a frozen leech. In the glass tube there was a fake leech emblem. However, the lid was sealed with a strong, dried chemical, making it impossible to get open unless she-

Billy snagged it from her hand and threw it hard down onto the floor. The glass busted, letting them get the leech emblem out free. Neither of them had an idea what the thing was used for, but Rebecca pocketed it anyways.

They decided to leave this room to explore the rest of the second floor. They came out onto a hallway. To their right was a stone railing that looked down upon the first floor hallway where they entered from the elevator. Below them, the wall that had dropped before them was still down. Billy saw the control panel for the wall, and pushed the button. Immediately, the stone slab wall retracted on its hinges, rising to block their view down to the first floor and opening up the rest of the hallway down there. Rebecca wanted to go back, but they knew it would be best to explore the rest of the second floor before returning back down to the first floor.

They followed the hallway down, first coming to a door that was labeled _Breeding Room_. Billy and Rebecca peered at the room's name, and then looked at each other. Rebecca did not like the sound of this room very much.

"Something tells me they aren't breeding cute little beagles," Billy sighed grimly.

"You ready?" Rebecca asked him, getting her firearm ready.

"The best that I am going to be in this crazy, sickening situation," he mumbled, and kicked open the door.

They flew in with their guns ready. They heard icy screeches erupt in the dark, musky room. Two Hunters came flying around a wall of stacked iron cages. Rebecca started firing first, then Billy. Both creatures were extremely fast, making their aims be put to the test. Soon, both of them had to dodge the swipe of lethal claws. They ran past the roaring Hunters, weaving through rusting cages to get to safety. Both of them spun at the same time, tearing at each other's wrists from the twisted cuffs.

One Hunter went down, tripping over large chains after being shot in the chest. The other leaped high into the air, threatening to slash right at their faces. Rebecca ran out of ammo in her handgun, but Billy was quick to aim the shotgun and fire. The Hunter was blown backwards from the force of the shotgun blast, making the creature slam into a cage and collapse to the ground dead.

Billy and Rebecca took the time to quickly catch their breaths. Rebecca loaded a new clip into her handgun. The room was full of these iron barred cages, stacks upon stacks of them, all over in the large room. It smelled like death, urine, and feces in here, making a burning sensation hit their nostrils when they breathed in from the ammonia.

There wasn't much in the room other than that. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a low, rumbling noise. It sounded like heavy machinery was kicking on. Billy and Rebecca exchanged glances, and then ran for it, trying to find the noise. They went through the next door, coming out onto a catwalk that overlooked the floor below. There was an office to their right that held computers and control panels. Down on the floor below, they watched as a large, red cable car slide along its line. It seemed as though it was coming back from up the limestone tunnel. Once it parked and become silent, the two waited cautiously for a moment to see if anyone was going to exit the cable car. No one came out, and so they assumed the cable car was set to come back on its own.

"That has got to be our ticket out of here!" Billy whispered harshly.

"It seems so. But we need to be careful. I bet whoever is watching us from earlier just took it across," Rebecca answered, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

Ada yawned in boredom, waiting for the cable car to slow to a stop on the other end of the limestone tunnel. William was currently flipping through a huge, old book that he had found in their little walk through the labs. He seemed to be as gleeful as a five year old having found it. Apparently, he hadn't seen the book for almost a decade, and a sense of nostalgia seemed to overtake him.

The cable car wasn't much; there were a few benches along the sides, along with the control panel to the front. The windows were useless to look out of. The limestone tunnel was completely dark except to where the headlights were shining. It was scary to know that the cable car was riding along a wire line that hung three stories up from rampaging sewer rivers below.

There was a dead zombie that was slumped on one of the benches that Ada had been wary off since they arrived onto the cable car. It seemed dead, but she watched closely as William made his way closer and closer to the thing. He was so into his book that he wasn't watching where he was backing up to. Ada heaved a sigh, checking her cell phone to check the time. As soon as she looked back over to William, her eyes widened.

"William! Watch out!" she yelled. The zombie had come to life, getting to its feet to go for William's back.

William spun around, closing the book. The zombie held out its arms, reaching out to grab him and moaning hungrily. William yelped, holding onto the book hard and then striking it across the zombie's head. The force knocked the zombie back a few feet, but the undead human shuffled forward once more. Again, William slapped the zombie in the head with the thick book, this time cracking open the skull. The zombie collapsed to the floor dead.

Ada gawked in surprise. William blinked in confusion, and then turned to face Ada. He gave her a saddened look. "My book…"

"You almost got your ass killed," Ada sighed, shaking her head. "Is a book really worth that much?

"Hey, this book is a classic, mind you! These went out of print in the 1940s! It's a one of a kind on virology…plus I used it as a weapon before this zombie, so it does make quite the defense item."

Ada chuckled. "You used it before as a weapon? On what?"

William grinned, putting a finger up to correct her. "On who, you mean. Back when Albert and I were partners…we were still young. I think I was eighteen and he was twenty…anyways, we got into an argument and I slapped him in the head with this thing. Gave him a nice big wallop on the forehead. It was hilarious."

Ada laughed at this. "I'm sure Albert deserved it. I'm surprised you didn't get your ass kicked though."

"Oh, I did. He broke my nose and I had this crazy black eye…I swear it wouldn't open for like a month. But it was all good after that. We went out and had some beers," William chuckled.

"Men," Ada sighed, shaking her head.

The cable car came to a halt, shuttering and then becoming still in a park. William wiped the blood off of the book with his pants, and then slipped the book under his arm. The two of them headed out of the cable car. William paused at the outside control panel, pushing a button sequence to send the cable car back down to the other station. It took a moment, but the car shuttered again, and then it started moving backwards, going back the way it came and disappearing into the darkness.

"Why did you do that?" Ada asked.

"I'm sure those two handcuffed people will need it. I was only being considerate."

"Aren't you supposed to be killing them?"

"Well duh! What better way than to let them get almost to the end and blow their hopes to hell!" William laughed.

Ada rolled her eyes. "Okay there, Sparky. Settle down."

They walked side by side, heading up the stairs and into the large opening where the hexagon platform awaited. They weren't planning on taking the hexagon platform, but they walked over to where it was anyways. The platform was already down all the way to the bottom floor. William explained that it was down from Albert taking it, which had to have been hours now.

They turned to and started for the door that would lead them into one of the sewage treatment control rooms. Ada was going to take the hatch down, to take the alternate route out of the sewers so she could get back to the city much quicker. William was following her only because his destination to set the detonation was down below there as well, in one of the inner facility control rooms.

They made sure to seal the hatch so no one could follow them down. William and Ada made it through the hallway until they stopped at the intersection. There was a right passage and a left passage. This was where they were going to split up.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Ada asked.

"Aww! You really do care!" William laughed. He received a death glare from the double agent woman. "I will be fine! Don't worry!"

"Okay then, I guess I am going to leave then. I will meet you and Albert come sunrise. And yes, don't worry; I will pick up Annette as well."

"Alright. Be careful taking this route back to Raccoon. Don't want you to run into any monster sized Alligators or something," he snorted jokingly.

"William, I don't care what anyone says, that is just an urban fairy tale about Alligators in the sewers…especially in this part of the U.S."

"Well then be careful of Big Foot then."

Ada glared at the chuckling William once again. "Are you sure Albert didn't cause you some kind of brain damage in that fight?"

William snorted. "Yeah right! I'm still the most brilliant researcher in this company!"

"Glad to see you are still full of yourself," Ada chuckled. "See you later, Will."

"Don't have too much fun," William answered.

The two of them went their separate ways, each taking the opposite route as the other. William still had a few hallways and rooms to go before reaching his destination. He still had his gun on him for protection, along with the book. As he headed his own way, William couldn't help but to feel like singing the song _School's Out_ by Alice Cooper.

* * *

The rest of the second floor proved to be as creepy and sickening as the rest of the facility. A few zombies stood in their path, and so Rebecca and Billy gunned them down and continued. When they were sure nothing useful could be found, they headed back down to the first floor, using the grappling gun to slide them down onto the floor where all the fallen and broken furniture remained. They left the library back out into the hallway. Just as Billy and Rebecca headed down the rest of the hallway now that the stone slab was gone.

One door led to the cable car room. They didn't enter there first, but decided to go to the door down at the end. It was a strange, blue door. James Marcus's bust was carved elegantly into the door, with an emblem below. It was a rather creepy carving to them, but they soon noticed that the emblem hole was the same shape as the fake leech Rebecca had in her pocket. She put it in where it belonged, and they could hear the hallow click of the door unlocking.

Billy and Rebecca cautiously entered through the strange, blue door. They came into a large study room. The color scheme was of many blues and golds. A large fish tank took up most of one wall, and there were strange creatures floating at the top dead. They didn't look like any kind of fish to Rebecca, but of strangely modified creatures that shouldn't have existed at all.

The desk at the end of the room was large and made of dark cherry. There were a few portraits hanging on the wall, all creepy and gloomy. A real human skeleton seemed to watch them while attached to a rack to hold it upright. Rebecca and Billy were looking for anything useful. There was a handkerchief and a half empty bottle of vodka on the desk next to the computer. There were marbles on the floor; it seemed from a collection, as well as an old Zippo lighter. There was also an old oil lamp, but it was rusted and empty, although there was a fresh container of oil for it on the desk as well.

Rebecca noticed a photograph on the desk, picking it up and getting Billy's attention as he was too attentive towards the brand of vodka. The black and white photo was for a graduation celebration, back in 1939. Billy and Rebecca recognized the young man as the one that was singing when they were on the train. The man in the picture was James Marcus.

"That man that was singing must be James Marcus's son or grandson," Rebecca stated logically, slapping it down onto the desk. "But why is he doing all of this?"

"Who knows," Billy sighed.

They heard a hissing noise. Looking up quickly, they saw a mound of leeches forming into a human figure. Cursing, Billy aimed his weapon to shoot, along with Rebecca. Multiple shots were fired off, but the leech mound took hardly any damage. Leeches were thrown aside from the bullets, but more just came to take their place. Billy and Rebecca were in trouble. The thing wasn't backing down. They had to think fast.

Billy then noticed all the items on the desk. Quickly, he grabbed the handkerchief, hoping this was going to work. He dumped the oil for the oil lamp onto it, and then stuffed it down into the vodka bottle. Rebecca kept firing, yelling at him and asking him what he was doing. Billy dragged Rebecca down into a kneel so he could pick up the lighter.

He lit the handkerchief; waiting until the fierce flames hit the bottle's top before throwing it at the oncoming leech monster. Billy yelled for Rebecca to get down. They both dropped behind the desk just in time to hear shattering glass and hissing fire. They could hear the leeches popping from the heat. They got to their feet, watching as the leech creature collapsed into a mound of slime and burning alcohol.

"Was that a Molotov Cocktail you just made?" Rebecca asked, surprised. She looked up at him.

"Yep."

"How the hell…?"

"Let's just say I used to be a juvenile delinquent and I just make those rather well…let's go," Billy quickly answered. He grabbed her hand and they started out of the study room.

They backtracked into the other hallway. They decided that it was about time to take the cable car across. They were cautious entering the area. They weren't sure if the cable car was sent back as a trap or not.

Billy and Rebecca reached the double doors, but hesitated upon entering. They turned to look to each other.

"You ready?" Billy asked, slightly smiling down at her.

"Yeah, let's hope this gets us the hell outta here," Rebecca answered, nodding and smiling herself.

A terrifying screech made their hearts jolt. They snapped their heads up, noticing an infected Baboon awaiting them on the roof of the cable car. It leaped down with a yowl, baring gleaming fangs. Billy and Rebecca moved back, but in the heat of the moment, both tried to move opposite of each other. The handcuffs tightened on their wrists, and so this enabled the Eliminator to catch them easily. The Baboon slashed Rebecca's leg, making her yelp out in pain. Billy was quick to kick the creature. He wanted it to attack him rather than her.

The Eliminator screamed in bloodlust, lunging at him with amazing speed and power. It struck Billy so hard in the chest, that it knocked him backwards, dragging Rebecca along with him. The Eliminator tried to tear at him, and Billy slammed against the thin metal railing. Rebecca tried to make herself become a weight to prevent Billy from flipping over the railing. She used all of her strength to pull back against Billy's weight, but found her feet to be sliding. There was no way she was going to be able to counterbalance him.

"Billy!" she cried.

As soon as she saw Billy flip over the railing with the Baboon, she knew the inevitable was to happen. His weight tore her forward. Billy and Rebecca were thrown over the railing and they fell several stories into gushing, cold, dark waters.

They were immediately swept away from the current, getting thrashed around by untamed waves. Rebecca was out cold, but Billy was desperately trying to hang on, but also keep her head above the water. He was slammed into rock and metal, going through dark tunnels at blinding speeds. He had no idea where they were going to end up. Billy was able to snag onto a small pipe that was hanging out from the wall. He desperately held onto it with one hand, while holding Rebecca with the other. He was already exhausted from the rapid, painful ride down the sewer river.

The cold water continued to slap his face and dug at him with force to try and take him and Rebecca. He saw something splash up ahead, and was horrified to see a dark creature raise its head and then dive back into the water. He did not want to know what kind of monster it was, and he definitely didn't want it to find them.

Billy was getting to the point that he could no longer hold on. The gushing, violent river finally broke him free from the pipe, making his head slam into rock before carrying him on. Billy's last thought before everything went painfully black was…

_Rebecca!_

* * *

**A/N: Holy Snickerdoodle! So sorry for the long wait on an update for this story! . I promise the next update won't take as long lol! Well, isn't this a drastic change from the game lol? Both Billy and Rebecca get taken for a ride down the sewer tunnels! I am so evil, mwahahaha...Okay, well, as for William and Ada, they have finally split up to go their own ways. Poor William tried using his book as a weapon on Wesker in the past and this got him beat up...hmmm, this sounds like the latest chapter of my Dark Evenings fic where William and Wesker get aggravated at each other. William punches Wesker in the face as is like 0.o, and then he gets the crap beat out of him lol! I love writing William like this, I can't help it! :) Okay, enough on him and let's get focused back on our favorite handcuffed couple! How are they gonna get out of this mess? Well, hopefully the next chapter will show how lol. Thanks for being patient with this chapter everyone! Enjoy! :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Rest

**Chapter 10: Rest**

The African heat was too intense. Billy couldn't tell if what was going on in front of him was real or not. It was a nightmare…but he knew it to be true. There were yells and screams, gunfire that ripped against the wind. Billy tried to yell at them to stop, but his unit wouldn't listen. His commander kept ordering them to kill the defenseless villagers. He saw children crying, grandparents trying to flee with the young ones. He saw so many dead, bleeding bodies. Billy ran up to his commander, trying to yell at him to stop. This was wrong! He felt sharp pain strike him, his ears hummed as he collapsed and everything went black, cold, and wet.

Billy jolted awake, coughing up water. He realized they were in a gloomy, sewer duct. They had somehow got washed up onto the walkway. Billy was super weak as he tried to move. He noticed Rebecca's limp body and hurried to get her onto her back. He checked for a pulse, and there was nothing.

"Rebecca!" Billy yelled. Fear slithered down his throat. He tried to shake her, but she was unresponsive. In the end, Billy knew immediately what he had to do. He took a deep breath, sitting next to her tensely. _Please oh please wake up and bitch slap me…_

He plugged her nose and put his lips to hers, blowing air into her lungs. He proceeded to push on her chest in the correct manner. He kept repeating the CPR, begging for her to regain her pulse. The more and more he tried, the more and more faith he lost. Finally, Billy stopped, clenching his jaw and slamming his fist into he ground and busting his knuckles. He yelled out, not from the pain that he could not feel, but from the failure of keeping Rebecca safe. He kept at her side, feeling storming emotions mix within him. It had been so many years since Billy remembered the last time he cried, but he could feel the burn in his eyes of the threatening tears.

_This is all my fault…I failed at protecting you Rebecca…I'm so sorry…_

Not only had he failed at so many other things in his life, but the travesty in Africa that haunted him reminded him just how much of a failure he really was.

Suddenly, Rebecca was coughing and shuttering. Billy jumped, pulling on the handcuffs for a moment to turn towards her. He grabbed her by the shoulders, vaulting her up into a sitting position. His heart just about cried out in relief.

"Rebecca! Are you alright? Please answer me!"

"B-Billy?" she stuttered. She reached up towards his face.

"I gotcha, doll face," Billy sighed, smiling. He couldn't help himself; he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I thought I lost you."

"Did you do CPR on me?" Rebecca asked as Billy helped her to her feet.

"Yes. I was hoping you would wake up and slap the crap outta me."

Rebecca laughed weakly, looking pale and sickly. They were both extremely weak. Not only that, but they lost all of their weapons. They were going to have to be careful now until they found some more weapons…if they were able to find more weapons.

As Billy looked around, he suddenly felt Rebecca punch him. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for giving me mouth to mouth without my permission!"

"You were dead! How could I get your permission?" Billy barked.

She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy grunted in surprise, but slowly his arms wrapped around her securely. He buried his face into her neck. Rebecca was shivering, but he couldn't tell if it was from the cold of their wet bodies or the shock of still being alive.

"I owe you everything, Billy," she whispered. He could tell that she was restraining herself from crying.

Billy closed his eyes, slightly smiling. "Shh, it's fine, Becca. I owe you everything as well."

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. Slowly, they pulled away from each other. Billy stroked her cheek, feeling warmed by Rebecca's soft, beautiful smile. His eyes rose to behind her, noticing something piled up at the corner of the room. Now he understood why the scent of death was heavy in this room. There had to be up to ten bodies piled in the corner, all skeletons with slimy liquid covering them, along with slithering leeches.

"What could have done this?" Rebecca gasped.

Billy didn't know what overtook him. He felt lost in his own body for a moment. He tensed, froze like a deer in oncoming headlights. His eyes widened, and he felt rushing emotions consume him. The events of Africa replayed in his head like a nightmare, making him pale and shiver.

"Billy? Billy, please answer me!"

He was able to tear away from the void. He looked down at her, his eyes catching her pleading ones. She had grabbed his arm, and he was just now feeling it. Billy swallowed hard, jerking his head for the nearest door.

"C'mon, let's get out of here and find somewhere to get some rest."

Rebecca was confused at first, worried about the look that was in his eyes. He tugged her along with the handcuffs, wanting desperately to leave the room they were in. The door led them outside to a small area just by the rapid river of sewage water. The railing was wet and slimy, and so was the ground. A broken down forklift was sitting with the lift on the ground. They continued on through another door that led across a few rooms of water treatment rooms. Finally, they came to a flight of stairs that led up into another building. They could tell they were at a sewage treatment plant. But, knowing Umbrella now, they were sure sewage wasn't the only thing they were treating.

Billy and Rebecca were slow in their movements. Billy could feel the pain of being banged and washed around in the sewage river. He just hoped there were no enemies because they had no weapons. He watched Rebecca closely, making sure she was good. He could tell that she was tired, weak, and sore.

They found a small break room that held a bar, a refrigerator, a pool table, and a broken down pinball machine in the corner. Billy saw several bottles of beer and alcohol lying about, and he felt that he could go for one. Billy checked the pool table out, noticing it was left in the middle of the game…solid colors were winning. He sighed, moving on to the pinball machine. He grinned, glancing back at Rebecca.

"Now this is old school shit! I haven't played this since I was a little guy!"

Rebecca giggled. "I knew you were a dinosaur, you old geezer."

"And you are a brat," Billy chuckled.

They walked over to the bar and was about to sit down when Rebecca grabbed his arm. "Billy! You're bleeding!"

She pointed it out. His shirt was soaked in blood on his lower back. He was sure it was a gash from the ride down the rapid river. Rebecca went for her medical supplies but found them to be soaked and useless. She cursed, quickly looking around. Her eyes brightened when she saw a first aid kit by hanging on the wall next to the refrigerator on the other side of the bar table. They went around. She started grabbing items out of the box, while Billy opened the refrigerator to rummage for food.

There were a few bottles of water that he managed to grab. Most of the food was souring in the fridge, but Billy was starving. He knew Rebecca was starving as well because he would hear her stomach growl once in awhile. He was surprised that she kept so quiet about it. Billy found a package of sliced sandwich cheese in the door. It was the only food that seemed to be edible. It was better than nothing.

Rebecca dragged him over to the table that was sitting on the other side of the pool table. He sat down and let her work on the gash. Billy felt a little cold from his wet clothes and knew it would take a long while before they started to dry.

"We need to find something to dry off with or we risk catching pneumonia," Rebecca sighed as she cleaned and bandaged his cut.

Though pneumonia was the least of his worries, Billy could only nod his head at her. He could tell that she was just as cold or colder from her hands. Her teeth were starting to chatter a little when she was finished with him. They went to the back of the bar, and were able to find some towels to help dry them up. Afterwards, they sat down on the floor, up against the wall side by side to eat the cheese.

There was silence between them. Billy was trying to fight the exhaustion that was coming over him. He could already tell that Rebecca was nodding off. They had to keep moving, but Billy's legs weren't budging. He watched Rebecca as she had her eyes closed. She was still shivering, and for a moment Billy was worried about her.

_She shouldn't have to be going through all of this…she is just a kid…_

That wasn't true. Rebecca proved to him so many times over that she was definitely capable of taking care of herself. She was ten times more mature than Billy had been at that age. She was handling herself just fine. Still, Billy wished that Rebecca would have been far, far from here.

_But then you would be dead…wouldn't you?_ he asked himself.

He could only snort. Billy could care less about his life, especially when he felt this natural urge to protect Rebecca completely, even at the cost of his own life. Billy had lost his faith in humanity, but Rebecca was definitely bringing some of it back. He knew he had never felt this way about any other person before, and it wasn't just because of what they were going through. There was something about Rebecca that just drew him in.

He couldn't stand watching her shiver anymore. Sighing, he reached his hand over and snagged her arm. He pulled her easily over to him. Instead of drawing back, Rebecca easily complied and snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and proceeded to lay his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"You looked like this pitiful little baby animal," Billy joked. He received a slap to the chest and he chuckled.

"You look like a drowned rat!" she retorted.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he answered, feeling at peace for the moment.

Rebecca grew quiet, letting the sound of his heartbeat completely relax her. The soft thumping was strong, but also soothing. It sounded like a lullaby that she so badly wanted to give in to. For a moment, her thoughts drifted to her teammates. As much as she wanted to find them, she felt too comfortable with Billy. Even now as she realized how close their bodies were, how right it felt, she could only imagine the looks on Enrico's face if he managed to find them like this. She glanced down to the handcuffs, how they glistened in the overhead fluorescent lights. Their hands were night next to each other, and Rebecca could only laugh at how stupid, yet strangely binding the handcuffs were.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked, his lips brushing against her ear.

"I just can't help but to laugh at these dumb handcuffs. How the hell have we managed to stay alive this long like this?"

"Because we make a good team apparently."

"That has to be the only reason. I don't think luck has anything to do with it," Rebecca sighed.

She buried her face into his chest once again, focusing on that heartbeat. She felt the tug of the handcuffs along with his hand. Slowly, she grabbed his hand, and he squeezed his fingers around hers. Billy caressed her back gently, and it didn't take long for the exhaustion to overtake Rebecca, and she gradually slipped into a slumber.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me…really?" William sighed, shaking his head. "This is getting ridiculous."

He had watched Billy come alive after he and his handcuffed partner washed up into the sewer duct. He was able to give the smaller woman CPR and revive her. William watched them on the security cameras as they made their way to the break room. The two had finally collapsed onto the floor to rest. He could tell that they were huddled up sleeping against the wall. William had no idea how they were able to survive getting washed away. That in itself was making William question the silly thought of luck and fate.

"Albert will kick my ass to China if I let these two escape," William heaved, watching as the final test passed with flying colors. Now he could make his way down into the bottom levels of the treatment plant to set the building to explode. To tell the truth, William had come to actually respect these two handcuffed partners. They had definitely proved their strength to survive. However, Wesker was not near as forgiving as William was.

William would let them get to the brink of escape, and kill them before they could make it out. Then he would meet up with Wesker and head out into town. Ada was already heading that way, and in a few more hours, Wesker and William would be meeting up with her and Annette to put the final piece into place.

His cell phone started to ring. The Darth Vader theme was playing and for a moment as William watched the two partners sleeping, he hesitated on answering his partner's call.

_Better answer it…you know how he gets…_

Sighing, William answered the call. "Hey there, buddy."

"_Watch your status at the treatment plant?"_ Wesker inquired.

"I am probably about 94% done."

"_On your way to blow it to hell, are you?"_ Wesker chuckled.

"You bet!"

"_Did you annihilate Chambers and Coen yet?"_

"Wow, annihilate huh? That's a serious word you just used…does it have to be that critical?"

Wesker heaved a sigh. _"I take it that you haven't."_

"I'm totally surprised that they lived going down the sewer rapids. What's your status over at the mansion anyway?"

"_I just split up from the group. It won't be long before they start coming upon material they don't need to find. However, I have full belief that they won't last long. Most of Bravo is already wiped out. All that I am missing is Enrico and Richard."_

"Well, have fun then. I have to go cause some fireworks," William answered, his eyes watching Billy and Rebecca on screen.

"_I look forward to hearing them."_

Wesker hung up on him. Sighing again, William slapped his cell phone shut. He thinned his lips, for a small moment feeling guilty for all of this. It seemed like everything was coming down in a way that William had a bad feeling about. He trusted Wesker too much, and he knew that something bad was going to happen even when they managed to blow the Arklay Research Facility to hell.

He watched Billy and Rebecca a moment longer. "As much as it seems that you two are supposed to survive this nightmare…I cannot let that happen. I will let you live as long as possible, but in the end I will have to put bullets in both of your heads."

He would kill them, set the detonation system and get the hell out of there. William knew that this plan seemed foolproof, but he couldn't forget that something could always come up, especially with crazy leech Marcus running around.

* * *

Billy jolted awake, hearing some kind of yowl echo within the walls of the treatment plant. Rebecca didn't even stir in his lap, still sleeping soundly. Billy cursed to himself, unable to know exactly how long they had slept. He knew they had to find some weapons quickly and get going. He gently shook her awake, noticing that their hands were still together.

"Wake up, princess. We slept too long," he said.

Rebecca groaned, slowly pulling away from him. "W-what?"

Billy kissed her on the forehead. "Rise and shine. We have got to move."

He helped her to her feet. Rebecca stretched and yawned, and they quickly got to moving. They would need to search for weapons as they continued on, hopefully finding some before something found them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter was a little short, lol. I really wanted to write a chapter with a lot of BillyxRebecca fluff in it. I hope I succeeded in that! :) I think this only has a few more chapters left. I know this is getting close to the end of the game! So, what will happen in the next chapter? Will they get attacked by a crazy, rampaging tyrant that pops out of nowhere...well it does happen in the game don't it? XD Well, hopefully they can find some weapons soon! Especially Leech Marcus of Doom awaiting them! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya guys! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Traitor

**Chapter 11: Traitor**

Their search to locate weapons and a way out proved to be difficult in the cold depths of the water treatment facility. Rebecca could only laugh at Billy. He had a nose for gun cabinets, and they were able to find two Glocks with ammunition, along with a hunting rifle that Billy shouldered right away. Rebecca was able to restock her first aid supplies at another box they found in a room. By this time, they felt exhaustion coming back to them. The sleep that they managed to get only seemed to wear their bodies down more, as it seemed they were craving more.

"What kind of teenager are you? You are supposed to be used to staying up for a couple days without sleep," Billy sighed as they reached yet another door in what was becoming the same sights in the plant over and over again.

"My all-nighters don't tend to have monsters and running and shooting and almost drowning while cascading down a rapid sewer river though," Rebecca answered dully. She paused when she saw a set of restrooms in the hallway. "Mine were usually spent studying…and studying…on yeah, and let's not forget studying."

Billy chuckled. "Mine involved alcohol and…I forget…"

Rebecca peered at him incredulously. "How the hell did you make into the Marines?"

"I didn't say anything about those being before the Marines, did I?" Billy chuckled. "Why the hell are you wiggling so much? " He then sighed and glared down at her. "…You have to pee, don't you?"

"No!"

"Yes, you do! You look like my five year old niece! There's a restroom right there, doll face! Go already!"

Rebecca glared at him, holding up the handcuffs. "Are you going to escort me, Mr. Convict?"

Billy heaved a sigh. "You are going to make me cover my eyes…aren't you?"

"Yep!"

They entered into the women's bathroom, relieved there were no zombies or monsters occupying it. Still wiggling, Rebecca went straight for a stall, and tried shutting the door, but it only smacked Billy in the face.

"Nice try," he chuckled.

"Just…close your eyes damn it!"

"But I need one arm to let you move and one arm to hold my gun just in case a monster-"

"Billy!"

"Alright, alright! Don't pee your pants, princess, I was only joking, sheesh. Just go before you damage your bladder."

After successfully, and awkwardly, going to the bathroom, Rebecca washed her hands and they moved on. They finally came upon a small elevator. Relieved to see that it still worked, the two entered and hit the button to the top floor that it would go, hoping that it would get them closer to where they had been before falling over the railing into the sewage drainage system.

The elevator music played on crackly speakers as the elevator shuttered and moved up several floors for them. Rebecca could have sworn she saw Billy trying to hide a smirk at the music that was so ridiculously out of place. The doors dinged when the elevator settled, and they slid open for them to exit. Billy had his gun ready and they cautiously exited the elevator. Slowly, the ventured out, turning right immediately. There was a wall in front of them, and rubble built up to their left. Right was the only option to go. Billy led the way, gun aimed and ready as they took cautious steps.

A large octagon platform sat silently in the musty depths of the facility. The yellow cable car was practically rotting away with rust and grime. There was a panel beside it with a keyboard. Studying it, Rebecca saw that the platform was locked. Looking up, she saw an open floor several more stories up. They needed to get the platform to go up.

"Look! There's another elevator and some doors!" Billy said, pointing with his gun.

They moved across the platform to go check it out. Rebecca wasn't enthused by the looks of the area. It was starting to remind her of some kind of laboratory or something. She quickly shook her head as they paused in the intersection. Ahead just a couple of meters was the elevator. To their left was a set of electric double doors that were locked. Beside them on their right was a normal door that looked to lead to an office, probably for the platform behind them.

"Well, want to check the office for anything useful and then try the elevator?" Billy inquired.

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

Before they could move their feet, they heard a humming noise coming from ahead of them. It was the elevator, and they grunted just as it slipped into this place on this floor with the light blinking. Billy cursed under his breath and they darted for the room just as the doors dinged. Billy shut the door to the office right behind them, trying his best not to slam it. The office was empty of life but there was a desk, a computer, lockers along the far wall, a closet, and a key hanger that had several keys hanging on it. There was also a small mat in the corner. Billy and Rebecca were up against the door, their breaths minuscule as they stood rigid. There was a window just to Billy's left with blinds. He risked taking a peek, but not without hearing Rebecca whisper careful words.

"Oh shit, Rebecca! He's S.T.A.R.S!" Billy hissed.

Rebecca's eyes widened, and she quickly took Billy's spot to peek. Her face lit up immediately, almost groaning in relief. "It's Captain Enrico! I have to go to him!"

"But what about me? He'll arrest me!"

"If I just explain to him what happened, I'm sure he won't! Now if it was Captain Wesker, it would be a different story, but Enrico will listen to reason! Besides! He might have some handcuff keys!"

Billy groaned, shoulders slightly slouching. He moved out of the way from the door. Rebecca put herself to go first, seeing that Enrico was making his way towards the octagon platform. She opened the door, slowly letting it open. Though she did it quietly, the door still squeaked, and Enrico spun around with his gun aimed.

"Captain Enrico! Don't shoot! It's me!" Rebecca yelled, waving her free arm.

Billy reluctantly followed her, not that he had a choice with the handcuffs over to her captain who now had his weapon trained on him. Enrico gave Billy a hard stare, dark mustache twitching resentfully and cool, stony eyes watching his every move.

"Rebecca! It is good to see that you are alive! But why the hell are you with him?"

"Captain, I can explain! Billy is misunderstood! It's all been a ruse!" Rebecca tried to explain frantically.

"I bet he is playing you for a sap," Enrico growled.

Billy glared at the older man. "_He _has a name."

"I should arrest you right now," Enrico retorted, reaching for his belt.

"Don't we have a lot more things to worry about?" Rebecca insisted, getting in between Billy and Enrico.

"Shit! I lost my cuffs and keys when I got attacked by one of those clawed frog things!" Enrico cursed.

"That's just great. We were hoping you had the keys," Billy sighed, lifting his arm.

Enrico looked at the handcuffs and how they were linked to Billy and Rebecca. He kept his weapon on Billy, but his eyes went to Rebecca, who slightly blushed under his gaze. "Please don't tell me you tried to arrest him by yourself and this is what happened."

"No! It's not like that! It was an accident," she quickly answered.

Enrico sighed. "Alright, I guess the two of you better come with me so when I meet up with Richard I can properly arrest Billy. The last thing I need is embarrassment when I meet up with Wesker and the Alpha Team."

Rebecca's eyes lit up. "Wesker is heading in with Alpha? That's great! We need them! But...wait…where's Kenneth and Forest?"

Enrico lowered his eyes, shame showing itself on the features of his face. "Dead. Richard is the only one left that I have been able to keep a hold of. And you, thank goodness."

"So that just leaves the three of us," Rebecca mumbled, her shoulders sagging. First Kevin, then Edward, now Kenneth and Forest. How were they ever going to survive this?

Enrico peered at her worriedly. He twitched his lips, and tried to smile as if trying to reassure her. "Hey, don't worry, Rebecca. You are doing great, and I promise Wesker and the Alpha Team will help us get out of here any moment. In fact, I am going to go meet Wesker right now. He was able to send me a short message over receiver to meet him in the sewers that run beneath the mansion about a mile away. I wasn't able to get a response to him, but he may be stuck down there. In that case, you need to come with me."

"There's more?" Billy growled. "That's just great."

"What does it matter to you?" Enrico snorted. "Wouldn't you rather be sitting in jail than out here getting chased by these damn demons?"

"Not likely."

"Please! Captain! You must hear me out! Billy is a good man! He didn't murder those people! He saved my life countless times! He was framed!"

"Do you have proof?" Enrico asked, looking to Rebecca.

"Well…no, but-"

"I'm sure he only saved your life because your body is connected to his by a pair of handcuffs. I doubt he would want to drag your body around down here," Enrico growled, glaring back at Billy.

"That makes no sense," Billy replied icily. "If I wanted to kill Rebecca, I think I would have done it before the damn handcuffs were on! Besides, it's not too hard to cut a limb off is it? Like I'm about to do to you."

"Oh really?"

"Stop it! Billy, you aren't helping me or yourself!" Rebecca barked. "Captain Enrico, please believe me!"

Enrico chuckled, shaking his head. "Do you know what Wesker would do to me if I just let this convict go? Hell no! I am not taking the chance! You can whine your story to him when we meet up. At this point, Wesker might just put a bullet in Coen's head and say he was a zombie." Enrico glared at Billy again. "I would, but it isn't my place to do so."

Billy snorted. "Do you wipe this guy's ass for him while you are at it?"

"You listen here you-"

Enrico's threat was cut short by a loud, man-like howl. Jumping, Rebecca spun, hearing that it had come from across the platform where she and Billy had emerged from their elevator. There was the sound like that of a wall exploding. Soon, they were met with a horrible sight. A tall humanoid figure with white glistening skin was walking for them. It had a permanent grin on its face from the lack of lips, and the eyes burned with a fire, like a primal flare. The heart was on the outside of its chest, thumping in tune. There were strange purple and red veins sprouting from several areas of its sexless body. One arm was normal length; the other barely didn't drag the floor from the foot and a half long talons that replaced its fingers.

"What the hell?" Enrico barked, re-aiming his weapon.

By this time, Billy and Rebecca aimed their handguns as well and started firing. The bullets pelted the thing's body, but it only angered it to the point that it rushed them with a hungry roar. They tried aiming for the heart and head, and that seemed to do much more damage, but it put the humanoid monster into a berserk mode. Billy and Rebecca barely ducked at a lethal swipe of the talons. It immediately turned at Enrico's shots and went for him.

"Enrico!" Rebecca called.

Billy ran after the tyrant, dragging Rebecca along with him. Enrico's back hit the wall, and by that time he ran out of bullets. The monster raised its arm to strike the Bravo Team Captain down, but Billy rammed it with all his strength in the side. The tyrant stumbled back, almost losing its footing. Rebecca aimed and fired several more rounds into the thing's heart before it yowled out and collapsed dead.

"Of all the messed up shit we've seen!" Billy spat, looking disgusted.

"I know! This is horrible, Billy!" Rebecca gasped.

"This is all Umbrella's doing," Enrico informed, coming over to them after reloading his gun.

"Yeah, we know," Rebecca answered softly. "They…are doing horrible things. We have to get behind all of this…make them pay."

Enrico turned to Billy. "You…saved my life."

"You're welcome," Billy mumbled, glancing down to Rebecca.

Enrico took a moment to study the two of them. There was a certain way that they were looking at each other. He could see Billy's eyes so clearly now. The way he looked at Rebecca told Enrico all too well that Rebecca was speaking the truth about him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, slowly swallowing his pride and hoping he was doing the right thing. "Look…I'm gonna choose to pretend that I didn't see the two of you. Rebecca, if you say Billy isn't a murderer, then I believe you."

"Yes!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"But Wesker won't be so easy," Enrico added quickly, making Rebecca's shoulders slump. "I will go to the sewers to meet him on my own. How about you two take that elevator up to the surface of this facility? It's a small walk through the woods to the mansion. Rebecca, you should try to find Richard, or even Alpha Team. I won't mention this meeting to Wesker, if you don't mention it to him or the others either. With that said…please be careful, and make the choices you think are right."

"You mean…with Billy?" Rebecca added, lowering her eyes for a moment. "Like…what I should do about him?"

"Just be careful, especially if you meet up with the others and you are hauling Billy around like that. But…I do insist for the sake of your career, that you do something about him or the way you two are handcuffed before Wesker sees you. But I guess it really doesn't matter… most of Bravo is already gone…and it is all my fault."

"Don't say that, Captain Enrico. None of us were expecting this. Captain Wesker will understand. I mean, by this point Alpha Team are having to go through what Bravo Team did."

"Yeah, you're right. In that case, we better get going. Be careful, Rebecca."

"You too, Captain!" Rebecca called, already feeling an ache in her heart. She also felt sick, like a dark sense of foreboding was coming over her as she studied her supervisor. It was like she was never going to see him again.

_Don't think like that! Enrico is going to find Wesker, and then they can meet us in the mansion and we can all get the hell out of here!_

"Billy, I really don't know much about you…but I can tell that you really care for Rebecca. Please, take care of her."

Billy nodded solemnly at the Bravo Team captain. "I will with my life."

Rebecca smiled up at him, it only broadening when he ruffled her hair. Enrico twitched a smile. "Good. Tread carefully. That elevator will lead you to a large control room. There were lots of leeches swarming the place so be careful. From there, you will find a large, metal bulkhead that you need to open up to lead to a large elevator platform. According to the map I found, it should take you up to a hangar on the surface that you can use to escape to the outside."

"Thank you, Captain Enrico!"

He nodded, turning and heading for the elevator that Rebecca and Billy had came up in earlier. Billy and Rebecca watched him go, and then slowly turned to make their way to the elevator. Rebecca felt elevated to know that they were getting close to making it out of here. Though, she knew she had to turn around and find the next mansion, it wouldn't be so hard. She would be looking for her comrades. But the sick, dark feeling in her chest didn't go away, and she looked over her shoulder just in time to see Enrico get into the elevator and disappear. She frowned, having a sudden bad feeling about their separate ways.

"What's wrong? You are white as a damn ghost!" Billy asked, pausing at pushing the button to the next elevator.

"I just…have a bad feeling that I won't be seeing Enrico again," Rebecca mumbled, feeling hurt. "Maybe we should have gone with him."

"He'll be fine. He's gonna find that Wesker guy and they will meet you and the others back at this mansion."

Rebecca snorted, remembering a joke that Forest told her. She decided to help ease the pain that was swelling in her chest; she would try and mock him for his sake. "Yeah, if anyone will be cool in the craziest situations, it's gonna be Captain Albert Wesker."

"Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I was just trying to joke like Forest. Let's go before I keep worrying."

Billy slowly nodded, turning to push the button to open the doors, but then he suddenly paused. He looked down at her, blinking. "Wait, what?"

"Huh?" Rebecca asked, confused.

"What was his first name?"

"Who? Captain Wesker? It's Albert."

Billy grinded his teeth, looking back to where Enrico had left. "This…Captain of Alpha Team doesn't happen to be blonde with blue eyes, does he?"

"Wow, Billy that is a good guess! Well, I don't think I have ever seen him without his sunglasses, so I am kinda unsure about his eye color-"

"Shit!"

"What?"

"That asshole is a traitor!"

"What?"

"James Marcus's documents had him in it along with that Birkin guy. He always said Albert and William, but there was also documents saying their first name with their last initial…you know Albert W and William B. I even saw a picture I think…but it was from years ago."

"So? What does that have to do with Captain Wesker? He isn't the only man in the world named Albert, and the last time I checked, he wasn't a scientist either."

"Do you know the man personally?" Billy growled, turning to face her.

"No, not really…but you don't either."

Billy heaved a sigh. "You think it is just coincidence?"

"About what?" Rebecca asked, growing slightly annoyed. "That some guy that worked for Marcus has the same initials as Wesker?"

"Why are you so protective?" Billy snorted. "I'm just trying to point out something fishy when your boss is on his way to meet this guy alone."

"Because Wesker formed the S.T.A.R.S himself. True, that he can be kinda strict or harsh, sometimes even scary or cold, but we are all very good people dedicated to protecting and helping others, even in the most dangerous situations. Wesker has the best reputation out of all of us combined. We all respect him, and he respects us. He is a good leader, and he deserves his success because he has helped so many people. Wesker may be a lot of things…but he isn't a traitor."

Billy was stunned by the hurt in her eyes. He could feel that it wasn't so much Wesker that she was hurt about, no. She was hurt about the fate of her comrades. It was S.T.A.R.S in general that she was hotly protecting, and she was using Wesker as the strong frame to hold it up because of what he was within it. She did not want to hear that the man who gave her this generous position and formed S.T.A.R.S was the cause behind Bravo's termination.

Slowly, Billy decided to drop it. It didn't make the sense of suspicion and doubt in his mind ease, but he didn't want to upset her. He dipped his head at her, closing his eyes and hoping he had seen or read wrong somehow. That it was just conspiracy theories haunting him like what Regan did to him in the Marines.

"Alright, I understand. I'm sorry," he said.

There were tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Rebecca furiously rubbed them away, glancing back to where she had last seen Enrico. She heaved a sigh, shaking her head at Billy.

"It's fine. I'm alright. You are just trying to help. Let's go."

Billy didn't say anything, just pressed the button to the elevator. The doors slid open, and the handcuffed man and woman entered the elevator in silence. Rebecca lowered her eyes when the doors shut and the elevator stared moving up.

_Wesker is a lot of things…but he isn't a traitor…but why do I feel that Billy could be right?_

* * *

**A/N: Holy snickerdoodle! I finally updated this story! XD Sorry for the long wait, and sorry for it being kinda short! So, here I am now trying to decide if I can continue this story past Resident Evil 0, and make Billy tag along with Rebecca into Resident Evil 1! Hmm, very interesting! That could surely add lots more chapters! If I don't end up doing that, then this story only has like three chapters left! D: Hmm, poor Enrico doesn't know what he is getting himself into going to go meet up with Wesker! Rebecca's feelings hold true, she won't be seeing Enrico again...poor sucker! And wow, I think this is one of the few chapters that William doesn't make an appearance lol! Thanks for reading and reviewing ya'll! Yes I said ya'll, do ya got a problem with that lol? XD Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Escape

**Chapter 12: The Escape**

William was sure he was going to be sick. The leeches were everywhere, crawling, sliming, and sticking. He tried to step over one pile, and ended up crushing another that popped like wet, slimy slugs. They seemed harmless right now, but he saw them create the Mimicry Marcus on their very own. He decided to jump, hop, skip, and tiptoe across various areas in the large control room to get him to the platform that would lead him up to the underground helipad above. The final terminal was up there, and William needed to reach it in order to blow this place to hell.

"Almost there!"

"You are doing a wonderful job, William."

"Thanks, Marcus, you know I-" William cut his words short. He felt his eye twitch as the presence was hot behind him.

He slowly turned around, his jaw dropping open as he saw James Marcus standing there looking just as he had when he and Wesker shot him down ten years ago. He seemed a little greener…maybe a littler slimier, but definitely the same Marcus.

"Wow…this is awkward."

"Do you think I am just going to let you waltz around like a buffoon and destroy my plans? I am not going to let you blow this place up. You and Albert are going to pay for what you did to me, and so is Spencer and Umbrella!" Marcus yelled.

"Hey…just so we're clear…we were ordered to kill you."

"Albert suggested it to you, and then conned Spencer into doing it. Therefore, yes, it is your fault."

"Can you kill those two handcuffed people first? I need to call my wife."

Marcus narrowed his eyes, but then William saw a group of leeches forming together to create another creature. The Umbrella scientist slowly reached into his pocket and pulled the pin on the grenade. He then suddenly threw it and took off running. The grenade exploded seconds after landing on a pile of leeches, and pretty soon the creatures were catching on fire. Marcus was yelling out now, but it was too late, William had went through the bulkhead into the platform area and got away.

William jumped on the large platform and made it ascend to the upper level. When he hit the underground helipad floor, he took a moment to look around and find where the last terminal was located so he could set the Training Facility to blow and he could get the hell out of here.

When he spotted it down at the other end of the helipad, he grinned like a coyote. "Gotcha!"

* * *

The small explosion made the elevator shutter. The light flickered, startling Rebecca and Billy, but the elevator remained in motion. They got their weapons ready, wondering what that could have been. The elevator hit its floor, and the doors slung open. They stepped out into a large control room covered in leeches. Many of the leeches were on fire. There was a man standing in the middle of the leeches, faced towards the bulkhead that would lead them to the platform they needed to get to the surface.

The man must have sensed them, for he turned around to face the handcuffed partners. Rebecca was startled to see James Marcus there. Billy immediately raised his weapon, eyes sharp on the old man.

"James Marcus? How are you still alive?" Rebecca asked, grunting.

"Ten years ago, I was betrayed by my two apprentices. They had me killed and dumped my body in the sewers. My babies…my leeches, they found me and brought me back to life using the Progenitor Virus that I was experimenting with them. It has taken me this long to gather strength and numbers with my beautiful babies to plot my revenge. Now I am here, and the Queen is inside me, and I will hunt everyone down responsible and kill them!"

"Not if I can help it," Billy growled.

"Of course. You two think you two are the heroes in all this, hmm? Well, you know too much. I cannot allow you to live."

"Let's see you try old man!"

"Billy!" Rebecca hissed.

Marcus started laughing, raising his arms out to the side. He slowly started to change. He grew, and his clothes ripped away as green, leech-like skin formed instead. His head broke apart, taking form as a strange, leech-like head. It walked for them on two feet, roaring out.

"I need to learn to keep my mouth shut!" Billy yelled. He grabbed Rebecca's hand and they took off, barely evading the swiping limb of one of the Queen's arms. They started firing their weapons. Each bullet pelted the slimy, green hide but it did not stop the creature.

"_The self-destruct system has been activated. You have ten minutes to evacuate. I repeat, the self-destruct system has been activated. All personnel evacuate immediately."_

"Are you freaking serious?" Billy snapped.

"We have to get up to ground level quick!"

"But how? Our weapons are hardly damaging him at all!"

Rebecca looked around fast. Soon Billy was dragging her along by the cuffs to get away from the hissing Queen creature. They fired several more rounds. The creature slashed its arm out. The limb was able to stretch, and it hit the two right off their feet. As they were hurrying to get their footing back, Rebecca noticed a jug of gasoline by one of the computers.

"Billy! That gasoline! Catch him on fire!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" her partner yelled.

The two ran over to the gasoline jug. Billy tore it open, making Rebecca get behind him as he let the creature get close enough to dump the gas on it. The leech Queen hissed, slapping them hard with its arm and coming for them again. Billy grabbed his shotgun and fired. The bellow of the shot echoed and the creature went up in flames just like that. They kicked more leeches off of them as they scrambled to their feet. As the Queen creature was screaming, they waited no time to open the bulkhead and head through. Billy called the platform down, and they had no choice but to wait as it slowly descended.

"Come on! Come on!" Rebecca called, looking back to the bulkhead.

There was a loud slam. The bulkhead was bending. There was another slam, and the bulkhead was warping even more. A hissing scream came from the other side, and it somehow sounded louder before. They jumped on the large platform before it even finished descending. Billy hit the button for it to go up. The platform shuttered and slowly starting back up and was complaining.

"Almost there!" Billy yelled.

There was more light on the upper floor. Just as they were nearing the top, a loud roar bellowed from below. The platform was jerking now. They looked over the railing to see that the Queen creature had evolved into a bigger, sickening creature. Smoke was slithering away from its dark body as the fire died away in its new transformation. It slammed into the bottom of the platform, knocking Billy and Rebecca off of their feet. Rebecca slipped through the railing, screaming.

The cuff snagged her arm, and she was now dangling as the creature below howled out again, slamming its head into the platform to push it up itself. It was breaking the platform right off of its railway.

"Billy!"

"Hold on!" Billy reached through the railing to grab her hand. He pulled her up.

The two quickly got to their feet and ran for the nearest opening where they could jump up the short distance to be on the upper floor. Just as they were climbing up onto the next floor and getting out of the way, they heard the platform snap.

The Queen tossed the large metal platform up into the air. Billy and Rebecca got out of the way as it crashed not too far from them, bent up and mangled. The Queen crawled up onto the floor with them, roaring out. The leech-like monster was the size of a bus, now on four legs as it traced them down with an eyeless, featureless head and gaping mouth. Billy and Rebecca didn't have time to look around the underground helipad for a way to escape. They took off running with the monster right behind them. They knew their time was diminishing fast, and would have to come up with a plan fast.

The Queen tried to cut them off with speed that was surprising for its size. Sunlight was peaking through the overhead roof doors. As the creature cut them off, it stepped into the sunlight that pierced through to the concrete floor. The Queen howled out as jerked away from the sunlight, sizzling like a frying sausage. As the creature backed up, it hit another space with sunlight, and it yowled out again.

"Billy! We need to get the roof open!" Rebecca shouted.

"And how do you suggest we do that without getting eaten?"

"You shoot, I will run the valve!" Rebecca yelled, trying to drag Billy along by the cuffs, but his weight wouldn't budge to her. "C'mon!"

"Sure, you get the easy job!"

"This isn't the time for your smart-ass comments, Billy!"

They ran along, searching for the controls for the roof doors. Rebecca was glad that dawn had come across Arklay Forest already. The sun's rays would burn the Leech Queen just as it did with the normal leeches. Their time was quickly running out as the detonator counted down.

"I see the valve!" Rebecca hollered.

Billy was firing several shots at the hissing creature. The Queen screeched out at them, only growing angrier by each pelting bullet. The creature was quick but also sluggish from the islands of mechanical devices that severely cut the perimeter of the helipad. The only open areas were the now destroyed platform, and the helipad itself, outlined with painted yellow lines on the concrete floor.

Rebecca soon realized they had a problem when they reached the valve. She couldn't turn the valve at the same time that Billy was shooting because of the cuffs. She would need both arms, and that would limit Billy to only one hand.

"Do you mind shooting that handgun with only one hand?" Rebecca asked, voice exasperated.

"Yeah, sure! Get to turning!"

Billy fired several rounds with his handgun while Rebecca worked the valve as fast as she could. He would much rather be using his shotgun right now. The light hanging over the valve turned from orange to green. One of the doors slid open on the helipad, and blinding the Queen. The leech creature screeched again, jerking away from the light and giving Billy and Rebecca room to run across to the other side to get the other valve.

Billy didn't even have to shoot while Rebecca got the second valve, and opened the final door to the helipad. Now the underground helipad was completely lit up with morning sunlight. The Queen was sizzling and burning while screaming, but it still came at them in its distress.

"I smell bacon!"

"I'm all out of ammo!" Rebecca called.

Billy ran clean on his handgun as well. He tossed the gun aside. He went to take the shotgun out, but his arm brushed by the magnum revolver he had picked up earlier. He quickly pulled the gleaming six-shooter and aimed at the creature's head. Parts of its body had sizzle into burnt black scabs, while other parts were actually catching on fire. A single bullet from the magnum put the creature out of its misery. It howled, collapsing and continuing to burn in the light.

"_Warning! There is less than five minutes left until detonation. All personnel evacuate immediately._ _I repeat, less than five minutes left until detonation!"_

"Shit! We need to make a good run to get away from the blast zone!" Billy yelled.

Rebecca pointed to the EXIT sign placed over a set of concrete stairs that led outside. They immediately headed up and out of the underground helipad. They had no time to look around in the woods where they ended up, just took off running to get as far away as possible. When the explosion did erupt, they were a safe distance away. They still felt the pulsing hot wind that swept across the forest. A giant plume of smoke and fire rose to the sky like a god.

Rebecca couldn't believe that they made it out alive. They walked a few minutes, and then collapsed by a cliff that overlooked some more of the forest, as well as a large, spooky mansion. Her pulse was racing, but trying to calm now that immediate danger was gone, and they were safe right now. She frowned upon looking at the mansion.

"That must be the mansion that Enrico was talking about. Alpha Team must be looking Bravo Team in there."

Billy didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to. If he stuck with her, he would get arrested and put right back on his death row. Rebecca felt a stab to her heart, and she looked down to where the cuffs still linked them together.

"I guess we better find a way to get these handcuffs off so I can let you go, and I can reunite with the others."

"Let me…go?" Billy grunted.

They both rose to their feet. Billy gawked at her as if she was crazy. She was. There went her law enforcement career. Rebecca wasn't going to miss it. After what she and Billy went through, she was ready to retire already. She knew Billy was innocent. She owed him so much. It was the least she could do.

"I know you are innocent, Billy. So, I am going to let you go and tell everyone you are dead."

Billy's eyes fell to the ground. He told himself he was a fool for falling for Rebecca. He didn't want to lose her, even if that meant going with her to the mansion. He heaved a sigh, using his free hand to rub his neck.

"Yeah, and do you see anything we can use to get them off?"

Rebecca took a moment. "No."

"Guess you are stuck with me, doll face."

Rebecca shook her head, looking hurt. "I can't let my teammates arrest you."

"Maybe we work something out with them. Surely, they would be more worried about all this zombie and Umbrella bullshit than me."

Rebecca was unsure, but she slowly nodded anyway. "Okay…"

"Oh, before we head out…take these," Billy said softly. He used his free hand to pull the chain that was holding his dog tags from his neck. He used her baffled stare to his advantage and slipped the necklace on her without much of a fight. "In case something does happen to me. I would like someone to remember the real me."

His words brought tears to Rebecca's eyes. She suddenly hit him hard with a strong hug. Billy returned it, smiling faintly. They stayed like that for a long moment. Billy stroked Rebecca's back in a gentle, caring manner.

"We are both going to be fine," Rebecca stated, her words muffled from her face still being in his chest.

Billy pulled her back so he could look her in the eyes. He used his thumb to stroke her cheek, trying to put on a cheesy grin to comfort her. "Of course we will, doll face."

Rebecca smiled at him. She raised her arms up, taking one of his arms with hers, and wrapped them around his neck, drawing him down to her. They kissed, one that seemed to be in waiting forever. Billy instinctively wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her small form into him.

"I blame the handcuffs," Billy said into her ear, earning a giggle. He kissed her again.

"Why? It was your fault we got stuck like this in the first place!"

"It was?"

Rebecca hit him in the chest and they pulled away. They checked their remaining weapons and supplies, noticing how dirty and miserable they looked. Rebecca gave one last look to the mansion, and then looked back to where the smoke and fire was still reaching into the sky back from the way they came. They found the trail that would lead them to the mansion.

"You ready?" Rebecca asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question."

Rebecca twitched a smile. "There's no need. I'm a professional now."

"Riiiight," Billy chuckled. "Well, Miss Professional, let's go find your friends and get the hell out of this hellhole."

"And let's hope that you don't get arrested in the process," Rebecca quickly added.

He pulled her into him so quickly, it surprised her and she squeaked. Billy kissed her on the temple before whispering into her ear. "Yeah, that too."

* * *

William couldn't believe his eyes. He was amazed the two handcuffed partners were able to kill Marcus and escape the Training Facility before getting blown to hell. There had to be something wrong with this picture, just had to be. He readied his gun, knowing that if he didn't kill the two of them, he would never hear the end of it from Albert. Hiding out in the bushes just wasn't his style, but he had no choice considering they were out in the middle of the forest. They looked as though they were heading to the mansion. William needed to head back the other way, towards the highway to meet up with Annette and Ada and further plan out their steps. Albert should be done with his end in some hours, depending on how things are playing out in the mansion. William trained the gun, finger on the trigger to shoot the two in their backs and end their almost unbelievable charade of luckiness in survival. But soon he found he couldn't pull the trigger. There was just something about the things they went through, and were able to survive despite everything he tried. Their relationship had evolved somehow.

Sighing, William lowered the gun. He could always make up some sort of excuse to Albert. He could say he swore that they were blown up. Yeah, that would work. After all, after going through what they had, being handcuffed together, and still surviving. They deserved to live...until they made it to the mansion and got killed by a BOW or Albert, one or the other. In other words, it was out of his hands now. William smiled, despite the situation. Shaking his head, he got up, and headed for the trail that would lead him to the highway without looking back.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took freaking forever to finish! My computer crashed a while back when I was writing this chapter, and I lost it. It really made me mad, and then I didn't want to write it anymore lol. So, even though the original chapter I had going was longer and better, I am sorry that this is all you get now. I hope all of you enjoy it anyway! It's the final chapter too! I am still unsure about making a sequel to them going to the mansion. I might, but not right away lol. So, were you guys surprised that William let them go? :) He can be soft-hearted too! XD And what about that kiss everyone has been wanting lol? Thanks for everyone who has been so loyal to this story! And again, so sorry for the long wait! I hope it was worth it! Thank you guys! :)**


End file.
